Perte de souvenirs et de sentiments
by Mahora-Fictions
Summary: Gray et ses amis habituels partent en mission, une mission plutôt banale et qui devait s'avérer assez simple. Malheureusement, un imprévu arriva et un accident se produit. Gray devra faire fasse à ce qu'il garde au plus profond de lui.


L'hiver était bientôt là, Gray et les autres partirent en mission. Juvia avait décidé de les suivre, comme à son habitude elle ne pouvait pas lâcher Gray des yeux. La mission s'annonçait plutôt difficile, ils devaient arrêter une guilde noire qui menaçait un petit village. Ils ne savaient pas le nombre de personnes qu'ils devraient affronter. L'annonce ne donnait malheureusement pas beaucoup d'informations sur les détails de la mission. Tout ce qu'ils savaient, c'était le nom et l'emplacement du village, ainsi que le nom de la guilde en question. Le voyage fut assez long, ils mirent plus de trois heures avant d'arriver à destination. Le village se trouvait tout en haut d'une colline, le vent se faisait encore plus frais et plus fort. La vue qu'on pouvait apercevoir était magnifique, on pouvait admirer à l'horizon une foule d'arbres et de plaines verdoyantes. Le ciel dégagé, coloré d'un magnifique bleu, resplendissait sur le petit lac en contrebas.

Notre petite équipe se dirigea vers la maison du chef du village, ils observèrent les environs d'un léger regard. Ils remarquèrent que les rues étaient plutôt désertes, beaucoup de magasins semblaient fermés, l'atmosphère qui y régnait dégageait une certaine froideur, ainsi qu'un environnement sombre. Ils ressentaient comme un mal-être qu'ils leur donnèrent des frissons, ils se regardèrent les uns et les autres juste avant d'entrer pour rencontrer la personne qui avait passé l'annonce. En face d'eux se tenait, un homme d'un certain âge, il n'était pas très grand, ses cheveux étaient blancs et gris. Erza se présenta à lui, lui indiquant qu'ils étaient de Fairy Tail et qu'ils venaient suite à l'annonce qu'il avait passée.

— Je vois... C'est donc vous... Je vous en prie, entrez. Je vais tout vous raconter, déclara le chef en allant s'asseoir.

Tout le monde s'installa dans le salon, la pièce était assez petite, les meubles et la décoration faisaient assez vieillots. Le maître de maison était assis sur un vieux fauteuil marron, il se mit à soupirer en baissant la tête avant t'entamer son récit.

— Cela fait maintenant plus d'un mois que ça s'est produit. Un groupe de cinq personnes débarquèrent dans notre village, ils commencèrent à effrayer les villageois, en les menaçant, ainsi qu'en détruisant tout sur leur passage. Puis ils déclarèrent qu'ils prenaient possession de notre village, ils ne nous laissèrent pas d'autres choix que de coopérer. Si jamais on ose les défier, ils s'en prennent à nos proches, nous ne sommes malheureusement pas assez fort pour les combattre. Nous sommes donc obligés de suivre leurs ordres, ils réclament une taxe que nous devons payer toutes les semaines. Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de payer cette somme chaque semaine, le montant est de plus en plus élevé. Le maître de cette guilde noire s'appelle Kazuma, il se déplace toujours avec c'est cinq meilleurs combattants, Julius un mage de neige, Eva une mage des armes, Miki une mage d'invocation, Yû un mage du vent et Ritsu un mage du feu. Nous n'avons encore jamais vu les pouvoirs de leur maître.

— Un mage de neige hein ?! Intéressant ! déclara Gray avec motivation.

— Une mage qui utilise des armes ?! J'ai hâte de voir ça, rétorqua Erza avec un petit sourire en coin.

— J'espère que son feu à bon goût. Je suis gonflé à bloc ! ajouta Natsu en se tapant dans les mains.

— Vous ne changerez donc jamais tous les trois, déclara Lucy avec un petit sourire voyant l'excitation de ses amis.

Le chef d'en revenait pas de voir de telles expressions sur les visages de ces jeunes gens. Il avait l'air excité et heureux, il se mit à penser qu'il devait sûrement être fort. Cela le rassura, il se dit qu'ils pourraient sûrement les sauver. Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps il se sentit soulagé et il reprit espoir. Ensuite il montra à nos jeunes amis où ils allaient loger pendant leur séjour. Ils s'installèrent rapidement, puis ils partirent faire un tour pour observer les environs. Erza se mit à réfléchir à un plan d'action, une fois qu'elle eut trouvé, elle expliqua son idée aux autres. Ils n'avaient plus qu'à attendre l'arrivée des gens de la guilde noire.

Plus de deux heures étaient maintenant passées depuis leur arrivée, ils commençaient à s'impatienter. Natsu et Gray se disputèrent comme à leur habitude, bien évidemment ils furent vite arrêtés par la demoiselle aux cheveux rouges. Ils se demandèrent quand ils allaient enfin pointer le bout de leur nez, ils avaient une folle envie de combattre. Peu de temps après, ils entendirent des bruits suspects dehors. Erza regarda discrètement par la fenêtre et elle vit cinq hommes, elle se dit que cela devait sûrement être les gens de la guilde noire. Elle sortit avec ses compagnons, ils étaient enfin prêts à se lancer dans leur combat. Ils se retrouvèrent face à face avec leurs ennemis, Natsu était chaud bouillant, Gray avait le sourire aux lèvres, Erza avait un regard terrifiant. Quant à Lucy et Wendy, elles se faisaient plutôt discrètes.

— Alors c'est vous qui menacez ces pauvres gens ? déclara la fille aux cheveux rouges.

— En quoi ça vous regarde ? répliqua un jeune homme.

— Mais ça nous regarde, lança-t-elle.

— Hum... Et je peux savoir qui vous êtes ? demanda une jeune fille avec un sourire malicieux.

— Nous sommes des mages de Fairy Tail, rétorqua-t-elle.

— Fairy Tail, hein ?! Intéressant... Et vous pensez que vous pouvez nous battre ? déclara le jeune homme en feu.

— Bien évidemment ! répliqua Natsu pressé de combattre.

— Nous sommes de Fairy Tail après tout, ajouta Gray bien motivé.

— Oh, vous avez l'air bien sûr de vous. C'est ce que nous allons voir, rétorqua l'homme des neiges.

Puis le combat commença, comme prévu, Natsu combattit le mage de feu, Gray celui de la neige, Lucy celle des invocations, Wendy celui du vent et Erza celle des armes. Ceux de la guilde noire étaient vraiment puissants, c'était tout juste s'ils arrivèrent à parer leurs attaques. Mais bien évidemment, ils étaient loin d'abandonner, après tout c'était des mages de Fairy Tail. Juvia qui observait toujours son bien-aimé de loin l'encourageait discrètement dans sa tête. Elle était en admiration devant lui comme toujours.

Fairy Tail commença à prendre légèrement l'avantage sur leurs ennemis. Ils étaient à deux doigts de les battre, quand le maître de la guilde noire, Kazuma s'approcha discrètement par derrière et lança une attaque. Celle-ci était destinée à Gray qui avait le dos tourné, il n'avait rien remarqué. Jusqu'à ce qu'il entendit son nom, c'était Juvia qui était sortie de sa cachette et qui courrait vers lui. Elle se plaça entre lui et l'attaque pour le protéger. Elle pensait qu'elle allait pouvoir l'arrêter, mais pour une raison qu'elle ignorait cela n'avait pas marché.

« Juviaaa ! »

Gray fut choqué par la scène qui se présentait devant lui, il était comme paralysé. Elle était là, allongée au sol et elle ne bougeait plus. Il se précipita vers elle, elle ne respirait plus, il criait sans cesse son prénom, mais elle ne donnait aucun signe de vie.

— Wendy ! Vite Wendy, Juvia… elle ne… elle ne respire plus… cria le jeune homme désemparé.

Wendy courut très vite vers la jeune fille, les autres qui étaient encore en plein combat jetèrent un coup d'oeil vers la fille à la chevelure bleue qui se trouvait à terre. Natsu se mit dans une colère extrême, il se vengea sur l'ennemi qui se trouvait en face de lui. Le coup était tellement violent que celui-ci tomba à terre. Erza se dépêcha également de finir son combat, puis avec l'aide de Natsu, ils attaquèrent le mage du vent, ainsi que celui de la neige. Lucy termina également son combat avec l'aide de Loki. Ils se précipitèrent tous au chevet de Juvia, elle n'avait toujours pas repris conscience. Wendy faisait de son mieux pour la soigner, mais pour une raison qu'elle ignorait elle avait l'impression que quelque chose bloquait ses soins. Natsu prit rapidement des nouvelles de cette dernière avant d'attaquer Kazuma avec Erza. Ils ne pouvaient pas pardonner aux gens qui s'en prenaient à leurs amis. Il était fou de rage, ses poings cognaient sans s'arrêter le maître de la guilde, mais celui-ci ne bougeait pas. C'était comme si cela ne lui faisait absolument rien. Erza attaqua à son tour sans réel succès, il était vraiment fort.

Gray observa avec inquiétude la jeune fille de la pluie, elle était extrêmement blanche et elle n'avait toujours pas ouvert les yeux. Il regarda Kazuma avec un regard terrifiant, il voulait venger son amie. Il lança alors une attaque vers lui, mais celui-ci l'esquiva. Nos trois combattants avaient beaucoup de mal face à lui, ils arrivèrent à peine à le toucher. Ils trouvèrent la magie de ce dernier assez étrange, ils n'arrivèrent pas à comprendre le fonctionnement de sa magie. C'était comme si leur magie ne pouvait pas l'atteindre, ils essayèrent de donner le meilleur d'eux, mais il était comme dressé face à un mur. Le maître de la guilde semblait s'amuser, un sourire se dessina sur son visage, puis il regarda la jeune fille allongée par terre. En voyant les têtes de ses ennemis affligées par le désespoir et remplies de haine envers lui, une idée lui vint.

— J'aime votre regard, cette rage qui se traduit sur votre visage. Pour la peine, je vais vous faire un petit cadeau, je vais abandonner ce village et vous laisser un petit cadeau en souvenir, déclara-t-il avec un sourire effrayant.

Ses yeux se dirigèrent vers la femme de la pluie, un léger petit sourire en coin se dessina qui lui donnait un air encore plus terrifiant. Le temps que les autres comprennent ce qui allait se produire, il était déjà trop tard, Kazuma lança une attaque en direction de cette dernière. Gray voulut l'intercepter, mais il n'y arrivera pas à temps, elle avait déjà touché celle-ci. Tout le monde regarda Juvia inquiet et terrifié, une lumière bleue entra dans le corps de la demoiselle.

— Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? s'écria le brun.

— Oh rien de spécial, juste un petit souvenir, déclara le maître sur un ton narquois.

— Espèce de..., hurla le mage de glace en s'élançant vers lui.

— Sur ce je vais vous laisser avec la jeune fille qui va perdre son sentiment le plus précieux, déclara Kazuma avant de s'évaporer dans la nature.

— Quoi ?! Qu'est-ce que tu...

Malheureusement l'homme n'était déjà plus là. Gray se retourna vers Juvia, elle était toujours inconsciente, il demanda à Wendy comme elle allait, mais il n'y avait aucun changement. Elle rassura tout le monde en disant que sa vie ne devait pas être en danger, mais qu'elle ne savait ce qu'il lui avait vraiment fait. Elle sentait comme une puissance étrange dans celle-ci qui bloquait sa magie de soin. Tout le monde était aux côtés de cette dernière en espérant qu'elle ouvre bientôt les yeux.

Gray sentit sa poitrine se resserrer, une brûlante chaleur l'envahit. Il était quand même soulagé que celle-ci ne soit pas en danger, mais il se demandait pourquoi elle ne se réveillait pas. Il commença à avoir peur qu'elle n'ouvre plus jamais les yeux, il souhaitait pouvoir encore la voir sourire quand elle était avec lui. Il commença à se sentir coupable, s'il avait fait plus attention à ce qu'il se passait autour de lui, la jeune femme n'aurait pas eu besoin de se mettre entre lui et l'attaque qui lui était destinée. C'était de sa faute, elle l'avait sauvé de justesse, il en était bien conscient, il savait à quel point elle l'aimait. Ses pensées se firent de plus en plus sombres, on pouvait voir son mal-être sur son visage. Puis Erza posa sa main sur son épaule pour essayer de le rassurer, de le calmer.

— Ne t'en fais pas, je suis sûre qu'elle va s'en sortir, Wendy a dit que sa vie n'était pas en danger et tu sais c'est une femme forte.

— Mais c'est à cause de moi si... si elle..., déclara-t-il avec une voix tremblante.

— Ce n'est pas de ta faute, elle a simplement voulu te protéger.

Ils décidèrent de transporter cette dernière à l'intérieur, Gray déposa délicatement celle-ci sur le lit. C'était vraiment dur pour le jeune homme de la voir dans cet état, la vue de son corps inerte lui était insupportable. Il s'assit auprès d'elle, il prit délicatement sa main et la regarda avec insistance. Pendant qu'il l'observait, il se demanda ce que pouvait bien-être cette lumière bleue qui était entrée en elle. Elle n'avait pas l'air d'avoir de blessures et d'après Wendy sa vie n'était pas en danger. Il se mit à penser que si elle ne se réveillait pas c'était peut-être à cause de cette étrange lumière. Il prit la main de celle-ci entre ses deux mains, puis la ramena vers son visage inquiet et pensif. Il trouva le temps bien long, il n'y avait toujours aucun signe de l'éventuel réveil de cette dernière. Il serra sa main un peu plus fort, tout en priant pour qu'elle ouvre bientôt les yeux. Tout le monde restait silencieux, on pouvait voir la haine, la tristesse et l'inquiétude qui émanaient de leur visage.

Puis tout d'un coup, la jeune fille bougea doucement ses petits doigts, ses yeux se mirent à cligner délicatement. Le mage de glace se rapprocha d'elle, il se sentit soulagé. Tout le monde l'observa, attendant le moindre petit signe sur son état. Une fois bien réveillée, elle regarda vaguement autour d'elle, elle vit alors tous ses amis et se demanda ce qu'il s'était passé.

— Pourquoi Juvia est ici…, déclara la jeune femme encore un peu endormie.

— Juvia ! cria tout le monde.

— Comment te sens-tu ? demanda Erza avec un petit sourire, contente qu'elle soit enfin sortie de son long sommeil.

— Tu nous as fait une de ces peurs tu sais, ajouta Lucy les larmes aux yeux.

— Juvia ne comprend pas, elle ne se rappelle plus ce qu'il s'est passé. Pourquoi est-elle là ici ? Où sommes-nous ?

— Tu ne te rappelles de rien ? demanda la rousse.

— Non pas vraiment, répondit-elle légèrement confuse en voyant la tête de ses amis.

Puis elle remarqua qu'on lui tenait la main, elle fut assez surprise et se demandait bien pourquoi.

— Pourquoi vous tenez la main de Juvia ? demanda-t-elle surprise et un peu gênée.

— Ah euh…, bégaya Gray ne sachant plus où se mettre, car il avait oublié qu'il tenait encore la main de cette dernière.

— Et puis Juvia se demandait, mais qui êtes-vous ? déclara-t-elle avec un air très sérieux et confus.

— Hein ?! cria tout le monde.

— Tu ne te rappelles pas de Gray ? demanda la fille en armure un peu choquée.

— Non, Juvia devrait ?

— Et ne nous tu t'en souviens ? demanda la blonde.

— Bien sûr, Juvia se souvient de Lucy et des autres.

— Wendy, tu sais pourquoi elle a oublié Gray ? demanda Natsu.

— Non pas vraiment, mais je me demande si ça pas un rapport avec cette lumière bleue assez étrange qui est entrée en elle, déclara-t-elle.

— Attend, si je me souviens bien avant de partir, il a dit un truc du genre : Je vais vous laisser avec la jeune fille qui va perdre son sentiment le plus précieux. Ce qui signifierait qu'elle a perdu tous ses souvenirs en rapport avec Gray, car cela doit être son sentiment le plus précieux.

— Effectivement cela prendrait tout son sens, rétorqua Erza.

Gray ne comprenait pas vraiment tout ce qu'il était en train de se produire, il était resté assez choqué que celle-ci ne se souvienne plus du tout de lui. D'un certain côté cela devrait le soulager un peu vu comment elle était toujours à lui courir après, ce qu'il l'ennuyait au plus haut point par moment. Mais pour une raison qu'il ignorait, il était sous le choc, sa poitrine lui faisait mal, c'était comme s'il avait du mal à respirer. Sa tête était comme vide, une seule phrase vagabondait dans son esprit.

 _« Elle m'a totalement oublié. »_

Juvia avait du mal à comprendre ce qu'il se passait exactement. Elle se demandait pourquoi tout le monde avait l'air aussi agité autour d'elle, le jeune homme qui lui tenait la main auparavant semblait désorienté. Elle regarda ses amis pour essayer de comprendre la situation, mais en vain.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe exactement ? Juvia ne comprend pas très bien. Juvia est censée connaître ce jeune homme ?

— Hum... comment dire... Ce garçon s'appelle Gray, il fait partie de Fairy Tail, c'est un de nos camarades. Tu ne t'en souviens vraiment pas ? expliqua Erza un peu confuse.

— Non pas du tout. Juvia devrait ? C'est quelqu'un d'important ?

Tout le monde se regarda avec un air un peu confus, ils ne savaient pas vraiment quoi répondre et s'ils devaient tout lui expliquer. Lucy observa Gray, il ne disait rien, il semblait ailleurs et perdu en quelque sorte.

— On peut dire ça effectivement... déclara la blonde avec hésitation ne sachant pas si elle devait tout lui révéler.

— Ah bon ? Alors pourquoi Juvia ne s'en souvient pas ?

— C'est une bonne question, rétorqua la fille aux cheveux rouges en prenant un air de réflexion.

— Cela doit être à cause du sort que Kazuma a lancé sur elle avant de partir. Je me demande quel genre de sort c'est, je n'avais jamais vu une telle magie avant, ajouta Wendy.

— Mais tu ne peux rien faire avec tes pouvoirs Wendy ? demanda Happy tout triste.

— Malheureusement non, je pense que sa magie doit bloquer la mienne, j'ai ressenti un pouvoir qui me bloquait quand je l'ai soigné tout à l'heure.

Juvia regarda l'homme dont elle ne se souvenait pas, elle se demandait qu'elle fût sa relation avec lui. Elle essaya de se rappeler quelque chose, mais rien ne venait, son esprit était comme vide. Ce qui était étrange, c'était qu'elle n'avait même pas un souvenir, rien, s'il faisait vraiment partie de Fairy Tail elle devait l'avoir au moins déjà aperçu une fois.

Ils décidèrent de passer la nuit ici afin que la mage de la pluie puisse se reposer avant de rentrer à la guilde. Ils ne pouvaient rien faire pour le moment, ils en parleront avec le maître pour savoir s'il avait déjà entendu parler de cette magie. Juvia resta allongée avec ses pensées ne comprenant pas toute la situation.

Pendant ce temps-là, Gray sortit prendre l'air dehors, il était assis en train d'admirer le ciel, perdu dans ses pensées. Puis il entendit un petit bruit, Erza vint le rejoindre, elle s'assit à côté de lui sans un mot. Il la regarda un instant, avant de retourner à ses pensées, ils restèrent un moment comme ça.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici tout seul ? finit par dire cette dernière.

— Euh rien de spécial, je prends juste un peu l'air, déclara-t-il l'air de rien.

— Ça ne serait pas Juvia qui te tracasse plutôt ? déclara-t-elle avec un léger sourire.

— Hein ?! Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? Pourquoi devrais-je men faire pour elle ? Elle l'a l'air d'aller bien, rétorqua-t-il légèrement gêné.

— Hum... Tu en es vraiment sûr ? Cela ne t'embête pas qu'elle t'ait oublié ? demanda-t-elle, pas vraiment convaincue par les dires de ce dernier.

— Bien évidemment, rétorqua-t-il aussitôt. Elle va bien non ? Alors c'est tout ce qui compte. Et puis ce n'est pas si grave si elle m'a oublié, au contraire je vais avoir un peu la paix maintenant. Elle va arrêter de me coller en permanence, ajouta-t-il comme s'il devait se justifier.

— Hum... Si tu le dis, répondit-elle voyant bien que celui-ci n'avait pas vraiment l'air honnête. Je suis sûre que tu vas le regretter plus tard, chuchota-t-elle doucement pour elle-même.

— Hein ?! Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? demanda-t-il n'ayant pas entendu ce qu'elle venait de dire.

— Non rien. Et si on rentrait ? déclara-t-elle pour changer de sujet.

— Oui, part devant j'arrive.

La jeune fille voyait bien que ça avait l'air de le chagriner un peu tout ça malgré tout ce qu'il pouvait dire. En même temps, personne n'aimerait être oublié par un camarade, pensa-t-elle.

Le lendemain à la guilde, ils racontèrent tous ce qu'il s'était passé à leur maître. Tout le monde fut choqué, pour eux c'était impossible que Juvia puisse oublier son Gray chéri. Makarov n'avait pas l'air de connaître exactement le sort, mais il pensa que cela devait être une magie perdue. Apparemment cela ne devrait avoir aucune incidence sur le corps et la santé de cette dernière, mais malheureusement ça supprime son sentiment le plus fort. Du coup ses souvenirs et ses sentiments envers le mage de glace n'existaient plus.

— Alors, elle ne se souviendra plus jamais de Gray ? demanda Lucy un peu peinée pour sa camarade.

— Hum… C'est difficile à dire, dit le maître en réfléchissant. Logiquement non, mais il ne faut jamais sous-estimer la force des liens, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire.

Pendant ce temps-là, Juvia commença à se poser des questions sur ce garçon qu'elle avait sois disant oubliée. D'après les réactions de ses amis, cela devait sûrement être quelqu'un de proche d'elle ou d'important. Elle dirigea son regard vers lui, il avait les mains dans les poches et semblait être indifférent. Elle se demanda s'ils étaient vraiment liés avant, puis tout d'un coup le jeune homme sortit sans un mot. Elle le suivit des yeux et décida d'aller voir pourquoi il était parti comme ça. Elle le trouva près de la rivière admirant le paysage sans un mot, elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle devait faire, est-ce qu'elle devait aller lui parler ? Le laisser tranquille ? Mais la curiosité et son manque de souvenirs prirent le dessus. Elle s'avança lentement vers lui sans un bruit, elle s'arrêta quelques secondes pour l'observer, hésitant encore à aller lui parler. Puis elle aperçut une expression étrange sur le visage de ce dernier, il était en train de se mordre la lèvre inférieure, elle avait comme l'impression qu'il était agacé. Elle ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'il se passait et pourquoi il arborait une telle émotion. Elle s'approcha lentement de lui, elle voulait en savoir plus.

— Gray ?! C'est ça ? déclara-t-elle avec un léger sourire. Juvia peut s'asseoir ?

— Juvia… articula-t-il assez difficilement choqué par la présence de cette dernière. Il se demandait pourquoi elle était là, il acquiesça juste d'un signe de tête.

Elle s'assit sans un mot à ses côtés, elle admira un peu le paysage tout en jetant un discret coup d'œil à l'homme à ses côtés. Elle était vraiment intriguée par celui-ci et surtout par ce qu'elle avait vécu avec lui.

—Juvia est désolée, elle n'arrive pas à se souvenir de vous, déclara-t-elle avec un air un peu triste.

— Ce n'est pas très important… Tu vas bien c'est ce qui compte, avoua-t-il un peu gêné.

— Mais Juvia se pose des questions, elle aimerait bien se rappeler de vous, rétorqua-t-elle avec un regard déterminé. Est-ce que Juvia et vous aviez une relation particulière ? osa-t-elle demander en voulant en apprendre plus.

— Pas vraiment… dit-il en se rappelant quelques souvenirs avec la jeune fille.

— Ah bon ? Juvia se demande si elle va s'en souvenir un jour, en tout cas elle espère. Elle ne sait pas pourquoi, mais elle a l'impression que c'est important, déclara-t-elle tout en regardant le ciel avec un beau sourire.

Le mage de glace tiqua légèrement aux paroles de celle-ci, il n'en revenait pas, même si elle avait perdu tous ses souvenirs et ses sentiments le concernant, elle arrivait encore à savoir que ça devait être important pour elle. Il savait qu'elle était vraiment amoureuse de lui, mais il commença à se rendre compte à quel point. Déjà pour qu'elle perde tous ses souvenirs et ses sentiments par rapport à lui, c'était que cela devait être son sentiment le plus fort et ça en plus. Il se dit _« Elle m'aimait à ce point-là ? »_ Il sentit comme une étrange douleur dans sa poitrine, ça le brûlait de plus en plus, des frissons parcoururent tout son corps. Il se demanda ce qu'il se passerait s'il lui disait la vérité, qu'elle n'arrêtait pas de lui dire qu'elle l'aimait, qu'elle n'arrêtait pas de le coller… Est-ce qu'elle pourrait s'en souvenir ? Est-ce qu'elle aurait un déclic ? Puis tout d'un coup, il se demanda pourquoi il était en train de se poser toutes ses questions, il devrait être content qu'elle le lâche un peu. Elle ne sera plus là à le coller sans cesse, à lui sauter de dessus. Mais il se mit à penser que c'était quand même un peu triste d'être oublié.

— Dis Juvia… Tu te souviens vraiment plus de… essaya-t-il de demander avec un air légèrement triste.

— De ? questionna-t-elle se demandant ce qu'il voulait dire.

— Du fait que…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'on entendit un énorme bruit derrière eux. Quelqu'un arrivait en courant. Gray fronça les sourcils en voyant cette personne arriver et l'interrompre alors qu'il essayait de parler avec la mage de la pluie. Quant à elle, elle fut un peu surprise de la voir débarquer comme ça.

Gray regarda l'homme qui arrivait avec une expression de tueur dans les yeux. Il s'était lancé, il voulait lui parler et lui il se pointait pour tout gâcher. Il soupira en se disant que c'était peut-être mieux ainsi après tout.

— Juvia ! cria l'homme qui arrivait au loin.

— Lyon ?! répondit la jeune femme un peu étonnée de le voir ici.

— Juvia, j'ai appris ce qu'il t'était arrivé et je suis venu directement, déclara-t-il un peu essoufflé. Comment te sens-tu ? Tu n'es pas blessée ? demanda celui-ci très inquiet pour elle.

— Non, Juvia va bien. À part qu'elle… commença-t-elle à dire avec une petite voix et un air un peu triste avant de changer de sujet. Ce n'était pas la peine de faire tout ce chemin juste pour ça.

— Comment peux-tu dire ça ? Bien sûr que si, tu sais très bien que ta vie est importante pour moi, tu es importante pour moi, déclara-t-il d'un coup en haussant légèrement, avant de se mettre légèrement à rougir se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait de dire.

Elle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi, mais face aux paroles de ce dernier ses jolies petites joues commencèrent à chauffer et rougir. Son cœur se mit à battre plus fort et une vague de chaleur envie sa poitrine. Elle ne savait plus quoi répondre, elle était encore sous le choc émotionnel.

Gray se retint d'intervenir, il se dit que son ami n'avait pas changé et qu'à chaque fois qu'il voyait la jeune fille c'était tout un cirque. Face à cette scène qu'il avait l'impression de vivre à chaque fois qu'ils se rencontraient, il se mit à soupirer.

— Tu as un problème Gray ? demanda ce dernier avec un ton un peu agressif et provocateur.

— Non, non. Je commence à être habitué, toujours aussi fatigant, répondit-il un peu blasé.

— Tu veux te battre ? rétorqua-t-il sur la défensive.

— Pas de problème si c'est ce que tu veux.

— Lyon, vous le connaissez ? demanda la mage d'eau un peu surprise.

— Hein ?! dit Lyon un peu confus, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait et ce qu'elle voulait dire par là. Si je connais Gray ? ajouta-t-il un peu perdu. On peut m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ? demanda-t-il ne savant rien de la situation.

— À cause d'un sort qu'elle a subi pendant la bataille, elle a perdu tous les souvenirs me concernant apparemment. Elle ne sait plus qui je suis et je suppose donc qu'elle a oublié également les liens que j'ai avec les autres, expliqua le brun.

— Juste toi ? demanda l'autre un peu choqué par la nouvelle.

— Oui…

— Mais pourquoi ? demanda-t-il ne comprenant pas comment ça se faisait qu'elle avait oublié une partie de sa mémoire et juste ses souvenirs avec lui.

— On ne sait pas trop, apparemment elle a perdu son sentiment le plus fort. Levy et les autres font des recherches pour essayer de comprendre.

Lyon était encore sous le choc, cette nouvelle lui fit encore plus se rendre compte des sentiments que celle-ci éprouvait envers son ami. Cela le rendait assez triste, bien sûr il savait déjà qu'elle était amoureuse de lui, mais il était loin d'imaginer à quel point. Il se demandait comment pouvait se sentir le brun, malgré le fait que celui-ci repoussait sans cesse la jeune fille, il se doutait qu'il devait quand même tenir à elle un minium. Il observa du coin de l'œil son ami, il essayait de trouver la moindre émotion ou quelque chose, mais ce dernier avait l'air de ne rien laisser paraître comme à son habitude.

— Et toi, Gray, ça ne te fait rien ? Tu t'en fou ? demanda l'autre mage de glace avec un ton légèrement agressif.

— Hein !? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? Pourquoi cela devrait me faire quelque chose ? Ce n'est pas comme si… déclara-t-il avec une légère expression de tristesse vers la fin qui n'échappa pas à Lyon.

— Oh, je vois, rétorqua assez vite ce dernier voyant que le brun était un peu confus et ne voulant pas troubler Juvia. Donc bien évidemment, cela ne te dérange pas si je fais Juvia mienne, déclara-t-il avec un léger sourire et un regard déterminé.

Lorsque Gray entendit ses mots, son cœur rata un battement, sa poitrine lui faisait mal, il ressentit une étrange chaleur et c'était comme si on la lui compressait. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'il se passait, mais malgré tout il voulut rester fidèle à lui-même.

— Cela ne me regarde pas. Tu fais bien ce que tu veux, dit-il un peu à contrecœur. Bon je vous laisse, je retourne à la guilde.

Lyon le regarda partir, il savait très bien qu'il n'était pas très honnête envers lui-même et ce qu'il ressentait. Malheureusement, il le connaissait bien et il se doutait qu'il le reconnaîtrait sûrement jamais, à moins que…

— Juvia ne comprend pas vraiment ce qu'il s'est passé ? Juvia a fait quelque chose de mal ? demande-t-elle un peu triste.

— Non, ne t'en fais pas, ce n'est rien. C'est juste un idiot qui ne comprend rien, rétorqua-t-il un peu blasé.

— Juvia se demande s'il lui en veut parce qu'elle a tout oublié ?

— Mais non, ce n'est pas de ta faute, déclara-t-il pour essayer de la rassurer.

— Juvia aimerait bien se rappeler de lui. Elle a l'impression qu'elle a oublié quelque chose d'important…

— Je te comprends, mais ne te force pas trop. Cela finira sûrement par s'arranger à un moment donné. Allez viens, pour te changer les idées, je t'invite à manger, déclara-t-il avec un grand sourire.

— D'accord, merci, rétorqua-t-elle avec un magnifique sourire qui le fit succomber.

Gray, quant à lui, il était revenu à la guilde, il était assis à une table et semblait être dans ses pensées. La conversation qu'il avait eue avec Lyon l'agaçait encore pour une raison qu'il ignorait. Lucy remarqua le jeune homme au loin, elle vit qu'il n'avait pas l'air dans son assiette et elle se demanda où était passée Juvia. Elle était pourtant pratiquement sûre que celle-ci était partie rejoindre le brun tout à l'heure.

— Ça n'a pas l'air d'aller ? demanda-t-elle à ce dernier en s'asseyant à la table.

— Hein !? Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ? rétorqua-t-il légèrement énervé et agacé.

— Hein, non pour rien, finit-elle par dire voyant bien que celui-ci ne voulait rien lui dire et qu'il n'était pas d'humeur.

— Ah au fait, Juvia n'était pas avec toi ? Je me demande où elle est passée, je m'inquiète un peu après ce qu'il lui est arrivé.

— Je suppose qu'elle doit être avec Lyon, déclara-t-il un peu agacé tout en posant son coude sur la table pour maintenir sa tête.

— Lyon !? répondit-elle un peu surprise.

— Ouais, apparemment il a appris que Juvia avait été blessée et il a couru direct jusqu'ici, expliqua-t-il avec un visage impassible.

— Oh je vois, il est toujours aussi passionné par elle dit donc, rétorqua-t-elle en rigolant.

Ce qui fit froncer les sourcils de celui-ci, montrant qu'il se sentait encore plus agacé. Bien évidemment cela n'échappa pas à la blonde, elle sourit intérieurement et se mit à penser que le jeune homme devait sûrement être plus attaché à la mage de la pluie qu'il ne le laissait paraître. D'un certain côté, elle trouvait ça assez mignon et rigola intérieurement. Tout d'un coup, elle avait envie de s'amuser un peu.

— Oh ! Serait-ce possible que tu sois jaloux de Lyon ? C'est pour ça que tu faisais cette tête ? demanda-t-elle un peu amusée.

— N'importe quoi, ils font bien ce qu'ils veulent. Au moins maintenant, je vais avoir la paix, rétorqua-t-il au quart de tour.

— Hum… je vois. C'est vrai que vu que Juvia n'a plus aucun souvenir de toi, elle n'éprouve plus rien pour toi également, donc elle ne va plus te coller en permanence. Et bien du coup Lyon va pouvoir en profiter pour essayer de se rapprocher d'elle, on peut dire qu'il n'a plus aucun obstacle maintenant.

Son cœur et sa poitrine lui firent de nouveau mal, il n'arrivait pas comprendre, ce n'était pas comme si ça avait de l'importance pour lui. Il en avait toujours eu marre que cette dernière le colle en permanence. Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi se sentait-il comme ça ? Cela l'agaçait encore plus de ne rien comprendre, il en avait marre de se poser des questions. Il se leva d'un coup et dit qu'il rentrait chez lui.

Lucy tenta de l'appeler, mais celui-ci partit sans un mot, elle se demanda si elle n'avait pas été trop loin. En revanche, elle était sûre d'une autre chose, c'était qu'il tenait plus à la jeune femme qu'il le pensait lui-même sûrement. Il gardait tout pour lui et ne disait rien, mais au fond tout ce qui était arrivé à la mage de la pluie et le fait qu'elle l'avait totalement oublié devaient le travailler. Elle fit un petit sourire en pensant qu'il n'était tout simplement pas honnête avec ses propres sentiments. Cette dernière s'inquiétait beaucoup pour lui et Juvia, elle voulait les aider, mais malheureusement elle ne savait pas vraiment comment.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Lucy ? Tu fais une de ces têtes, demanda Erza en se dirigeant vers elle.

— Non, rien. C'est juste que j'ai l'impression que la perte de souvenirs de Juvia l'affecte plus qu'il ne le dit. Et je me sens triste pour Juvia qu'elle ait oubliée ce qui était le plus important pour elle. Elle l'aimait tellement, rétorqua la blonde assez triste pour ses amis.

— Oui, je vois. C'est vrai que Gray ne l'a sans doute pas remarqué, d'un certain côté l'amnésie partielle de Juvia l'aidera à sans rendre compte.

— Oui, c'est vrai, mais si elle ne se souvient plus de ce qu'elle éprouvait pour lui, ça sera trop triste. J'aimerais tellement les aider.

— Je te comprends, on ressent tous la même chose…

— Ne t'en fais pas Lucy, je fais des recherches avec Freed, je suis sûre qu'on trouvera un moyen pour que tout s'arrange, déclara Levy qui venait d'entendre leur conversation.

— Oui, vous avez raison, je suis sûre que ça va s'arranger et qu'on trouvera bien un moyen d'aider Juvia. On fait partie de Fairy Tail après tout, déclara Lucy avec le sourire, retrouvant le moral grâce à ses amis.

Gray venait de rentrer, il s'allongea sur son lit et admira le plafond. Il ferma les yeux et se mit à repenser à cette journée. Pourquoi tellement de choses l'avaient agacé ? Il avait pourtant l'habitude de l'attitude de Lyon envers Juvia. Pourquoi cela l'irritait à ce point-là ? Il se souvint également de sa discussion avec la jeune fille un peu plus tôt, il avait l'impression que cela le dérangeait qu'elle ne se souvienne plus du tout de lui. Que son attitude envers lui était complètement différente d'avant. Était-ce juste à cause du changement ? Ou alors c'était bien plus que ça ? Il n'arrêtait pas de réfléchir, de revoir certaines images dans sa tête. Il essaya de comprendre ce qu'il ressentait exactement et pourquoi, d'être honnête envers lui-même. Puis une idée lui traversa l'esprit.

 _« Serait-il possible que je sois amoureux d'elle ? »_

Pendant ce temps-là, Lyon raccompagnait Juvia après leur dîner. Ils avaient passé un agréablement moment et Juvia était plutôt satisfaite, cela lui avait changé les idées un peu. Ils étaient maintenant devant le dortoir des filles, Lyon se tourna vers la jeune fille et l'observa quelques instants sans un mot. Juvia le regarda en se demandant ce qu'il se passait, ils restèrent là face à face. Leurs yeux scrutaient l'un et l'autre, il n'y avait aucun bruit à l'horizon. Ce silence leur parut une éternité, ils commencèrent à légèrement rougir. On pouvait presque entre battre leurs cœurs qui devenaient de plus en plus irréguliers. Une étrange chaleur et des frissons parcoururent leur corps, leurs poitrines se serrèrent.

— Merci pour cette soirée. Juvia se sent beaucoup mieux, finit-elle par dire pour casser cette atmosphère légèrement pesante.

— De rien, je suis content que tu ailles mieux. Je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi et pour te faire sourire, répliqua celui-ci avec un beau sourire.

— Lyon…

— Juvia, je dois te dire quelque chose. Je sais que ce n'est pas forcément le bon moment avec tout ce qui t'arrive en ce moment, mais… Je pense que tu le sais déjà, mais je veux te le dire clairement. Juvia…, déclara-t-il avec un air sérieux et déterminé, tout en regardant fixement cette dernière. Je t'aime… Voudrais-tu devenir ma petite amie ?

— Hein !?

Juvia fut prise au dépourvu, bien évidemment, elle connaissait déjà les sentiments de ce dernier, mais elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il se déclare ce soir. Elle ne savait pas vraiment quoi répondre, pour une raison qu'elle ignorait, elle avait l'impression qu'elle devait refuser sa demande. Pourtant elle trouvait le jeune homme plutôt séduisant, gentil et elle aimait sa compagnie. Elle avait passé un agréablement moment ce soir avec lui, mais au fond d'elle, elle n'arrivait pas à se décider. Elle regarda ce dernier un peu gênée, elle baissa légèrement la tête se sentant mal à l'aise.

— Juvia est très touchée, mais elle ne sait pas vraiment quoi répondre, déclara-t-elle dans un murmure.

— Accepte ! Je ferais tout pour te rendre heureuse, je te le promets.

— Juvia vous apprécie beaucoup, mais elle ne sait pas pourquoi, c'est comme si elle se sentait triste, comme s'il lui manquait quelque chose…

— Juvia…

Le jeune homme savait très bien pourquoi elle ressentait ça, cela le rendait triste, car même si la jeune fille avait tout oublié de Gray, au fond d'elle, elle ressentait encore l'amour qu'elle lui portait.

— Juvia peut réfléchir avant de donner sa réponse ?

— Oui, bien sûr, prends ton temps, déclara-t-il avec un faux sourire. Bon je devrais y aller maintenant, je reviendrais te voir. Repose-toi bien. Bonne nuit.

— Merci. Bonne nuit.

Lyon réfléchissait sur le chemin de retour, son cœur et sa poitrine le faisaient souffrir. Il n'arrêtait pas de se rendre compte à quel point la jeune fille aimait son ami. Il savait qu'il n'aurait jamais une chance avec elle, qu'elle aimerait sûrement toujours Gray malgré sa perte de souvenir.

Puis sur le chemin, il rencontra Gray, intérieurement il se demanda pourquoi il fallait qu'il tombe sur lui dans un tel moment. Il s'avança vers lui les mains dans les poches, ne laissant rien paraître de son mal-être d'il y a quelques secondes.

— Lyon ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? demanda le brun légèrement surpris.

— Je viens de raccompagner Juvia, déclara-t-il avec un petit sourire.

— Juvia ? À cette heure-là ? dit-il sans vraiment réfléchir.

— Oui, on a été diner et ensuite je l'ai raccompagné chez elle.

Gray ne savait pas trop beaucoup, mais il se sentit de nouveau agacé. Il était sorti pour se changer un peu les idées après toutes ses réflexions et prendre un bon bol d'air frais pour remettre ses idées en place. Mais il ne pensait pas qu'il tomberait sur lui, ce n'était pas vraiment le bon moment pour qu'il apparaisse devant lui, surtout en lui racontant cela. On pouvait lire sur son visage qu'il se sentait légèrement énervé avec une légère lueur de tristesse dans les yeux. Ce qui bien évidemment n'échappa pas à son ami. Ce dernier eut comme une envie de se venger, rien de trop méchant bien entendu, mais il avait encore du mal à digérer les sentiments de Juvia à l'égard du brun.

— Je lui ai également demandé d'être ma petite amie, déclara-t-il avec un petit sourire narquois.

Gray sentit son cœur faire un bond à l'écoute des paroles de celui-ci, sa poitrine se serra, il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait. Son agacement fut décuplé malgré lui, il serra ses poings et se mordit légèrement la lèvre inférieure. Lyon était plutôt fier de lui vu la réaction du mage de glace.

— Tu ne veux pas savoir ce qu'elle m'a répondu ? ajouta-t-il tout sourire, tout en observant sa réaction.

— Pourquoi cela devrait-il m'intéresser ? Vous faites ce que vous voulez, cela ne me regarde pas, rétorqua-t-il à contrecœur, car il ne voulait rien laisser paraitre de son malaise.

— Oh, je vois… Et tu es sûr de toi ? demanda-t-il déterminé et sérieux.

— Je m'en fou…

— Si tu en es vraiment sûr, alors je ne vais pas me retenir. Je vais la faire mienne et cela ne sera pas la peine de le regretter, car il sera trop tard. Jamais je ne la laisserais partir, je la rendrais heureuse, déclara-t-il comme s'il lui lançait un défi.

— Tu fais bien ce que tu veux. Bon je rentre chez moi, rétorqua le brun.

Lyon regarda le mage partir, le dos de celui-ci s'éloignait de plus en plus jusqu'à disparaitre dans la pénombre. Il savait très bien que malgré ce qu'il venait de dire, il avait peu de chance que la mage de pluie accepte ses sentiments. Mais il avait eu malgré lui un peu envie de se venger et très certainement essayer d'ouvrir les yeux de ce dernier.

En rentrant dans le dortoir des filles, Juvia croisa Levy qui sortait de la chambre de celle-ci. La mage de pluie se demanda pourquoi elle était dans sa chambre.

— Levy ? Tu voulais quelque chose ? demanda cette dernière intriguée.

— Ah Juvia… Ah non rien de spécial, je voulais juste savoir comment tu te sentais et si tu étais revenue, répliqua-t-elle gênée.

Elle ne pouvait pas lui avouer qu'elle était venue vérifier si elle et ses amies avaient bien tout enlevé les objets concernant Gray. Elles avaient décidé avec le maître de retirer tout ce qui concernait celui-ci de sa chambre. Ils pensèrent que ce n'était pas une bonne idée qu'elle se pose trop de questions pour le moment et de lui dire la vérité. Il fallait qu'elle arrive à se souvenir d'elle-même pour que ses souvenirs, ainsi que ses sentiments restent intacts. Malheureusement, si elle forçait trop à essayer de se rappeler du jeune homme, cela risquait de faire l'effet inverse.

— Juvia est contente, c'est gentil de ta part. Juvia va bien, elle t'en remercie, même si…

— Même si ? questionna Levy

— Juvia se demande pourquoi elle a tout oublié en ce qui concerne Gray ? Pourquoi lui ? Juvia ne sait pas pourquoi, mais elle a comme une sensation bizarre, comme si elle oubliait quelque chose d'important pour elle…

— Ne t'en fais pas, je suis sûre que tu finiras par te rappeler ou comprendre ce que tu ressens. N'essaye pas de trop de forcer, laisse les choses venir. Je suis sûre que tout ira bien.

— Merci Levy. Tu dois sûrement avoir raison…

Levy se sentait mal de ne pas pouvoir lui dire toute la vérité, mais elle savait qu'elle devait le faire pour son bien.

— Dis Levy, Juvia peut te parler de quelque chose ? demanda-t-elle timidement.

— Oui, bien sûr, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

— Allons dans la chambre de Juvia si tu veux bien.

— D'accord.

Elles entrèrent et prirent place devant la petite table basse au milieu de la pièce. Le silence y régnait, Juvia baissa légèrement la tête, elle cherchait ses mots. Comment pouvait-elle expliquer ce qu'il venait de se produire ce soir ? Comment pouvait-elle essayer de lui transmettre ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir alors qu'elle n'en était pas certaine elle-même ?

— Est-ce que quelqu'un t'a déjà dit « Je t'aime » ? demanda la mage de pluie.

— Hein ? Pourquoi me demandes-tu ça tout d'un coup ? articula difficilement son amie toute gênée.

— Euh… c'est-à-dire que… En fait, Lyon a dit à Juvia qu'il l'aimait et qu'il voulait qu'elle devienne sa petite-amie… déclara-t-elle timidement.

— Hein ?! Enfin en même temps, on le savait tous déjà, on ne peut pas vraiment dire qu'il le cachait non plus. Et tu lui as répondu quoi ? demanda-t-elle curieuse.

— Bah… en fait, Juvia ne savait pas vraiment quoi répondre, alors Juvia a demandé du temps pour réfléchir.

— Hum… Je vois. Et tu ressens quoi pour lui ? demanda Levy tout en sachant que normalement elle aimait Gray, mais comme elle avait perdu tous ses souvenirs le concernant, elle se demandait ce qu'elle en pensait.

— Juvia ne sait pas vraiment. Juvia l'apprécie, il est très gentil avec elle, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi, Juvia a comme une drôle d'impression.

— Comment ça ?

— Juvia ne sait pas comment l'expliquer, mais au fond d'elle, elle a une sensation étrange. Comme si Juvia savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas, elle a l'impression de perdre quelque chose d'important.

Levy sourit intérieurement en entendant les paroles de cette dernière. Même si elle avait complètement oublié ses souvenirs et ses sentiments pour le mage de glace, son corps donnait l'impression de s'en souvenir. Elle ne savait pas vraiment quoi répondre à son amie, elle ne pouvait pas lui dire la vérité, mais elle savait d'après ce qu'elle venait de lui dire qu'elle ferait sûrement le bon choix. Elle gardait une petite lueur d'espoir qu'elle finirait par se souvenir de ses sentiments pour le jeune homme.

— Écoute, prend bien le temps de réfléchir à ce que tu ressens, le plus important ce sont tes sentiments. Je suis sûre que Lyon sera patient et compréhensif. Ne te presse pas trop, essaye de faire le point et puis cela ne doit pas être évident avec ce qu'il vient de t'arriver non plus.

— Hm. Tu dois sûrement avoir raison. Juvia se demande une chose, est-ce que ce qu'elle a perdu a un rapport avec Gray ? Juvia a tout oublié le concernant apparemment. Pourquoi lui ? Juvia se demande quel genre de relation elle avait avec lui, ce qu'elle pensait de lui…

— Euh… comment dire… essaya d'expliquer la jeune fille ne sachant pas comment répondre sans rien ne lui dévoiler. Pourquoi ne pas essayer de lui parler ? De passer du temps avec lui ? Tu le découvriras peut-être. Il ne faut pas te presser, si jamais il était important pour toi, tu ne crois pas que tu finiras par t'en souvenir ? Laisse les choses venir, n'y pense pas trop.

— Tu dois avoir raison. Levy, merci d'avoir écouté Juvia…

— De rien. On est amie, non ? déclara-t-elle avec un sourire.

Levy retourna dans sa chambre après avoir fini sa discussion avec cette dernière. Elle espérait du fond du cœur que celle-ci irait mieux et qu'elle puisse enfin se souvenir de tout.

Juvia était maintenant au lit, elle n'arrivait pas à dormir, elle tournait en rond pensant que sa tête allait exploser à cause de toutes ces questions. Elle observa le plafond, elle se mit alors à penser à Gray. Elle voulait savoir ce qu'il représentait pour elle, comment ils s'étaient rencontrés…

Elle décida d'essayer de suivre les conseils de son amie, avant de réussir enfin à sombrer dans le sommeil.

Le lendemain matin à la guilde, Gray semblait de mauvaise humeur, son visage arborait une expression fatiguée avec de légères cernes sous les yeux. Son cerveau n'arrivait plus à très bien fonctionner, on pouvait dire qu'il avait passé une sale nuit.

Effectivement après être rentré suite à sa rencontre avec Lyon celui-ci se sentait comme désorienté. Il n'arrivait plus à mettre ses idées au clair. Ses pensées s'embrouillaient et devenaient incompréhensibles. Les paroles de son ami se répétèrent dans sa tête, sa poitrine le faisait souffrir.

Lucy regarda au loin le mage de la glace, elle remarqua assez vite que celui-ci n'avait pas l'air dans son assiette. Elle voulut aller le voir, mais malheureusement elle ne savait pas vraiment quoi lui dire. Il fallait dire que la situation était un peu compliquée. Elle se sentait également mal pour la pauvre Juvia qui avait oublié ses si précieux souvenirs et sentiments. Elle était vraiment triste pour eux, elle souhaitait pouvoir les aider, mais elle ne savait pas comment.

En voyant cette expression si triste sur le visage de la blonde, Levy alla voir son amie. Elle lui demanda ce qui n'allait pas, cette dernière lui expliqua alors tout en détail. Après avoir entendu les paroles de la constellationniste, celle-ci lui raconta son tête-à-tête avec la mage de pluie. Face aux explications de son amie, Lucy se sentit un peu mieux.

Elles essayèrent de trouver un moyen pour les aider, elles voulurent à tout prix redonner le sourire à leurs amis.

Juvia entra dans la guilde, elle regarda tout autour d'elle, elle aperçut au loin Gray. Elle l'observa sans un mot pendant quelques minutes, elle avait beau essayer de se souvenir de lui, malheureusement rien ne se passait. Elle savait que cela devait être sûrement important, qu'elle lui manquait quelque chose depuis cette perte de souvenirs. Elle voulait à tout prix combler ce vide en elle, elle repensa à sa discussion avec Levy hier soir. Elle essaya de se donner du courage et de suivre le conseil de celle-ci. Malheureusement elle ne savait pas vraiment comment faire pour essayer de se rapprocher de lui, pour en apprendre plus sur lui. Elle remarqua également que ce dernier n'avait pas l'air d'aller bien, elle sentait qu'elle devrait sûrement aller le voir. Elle ne savait pas trop pourquoi, mais son corps et son cœur la poussaient naturellement vers lui.

Elle arriva en face de lui, elle était comme figée, son corps avait bougé de lui-même, mais elle n'avait pas eu le temps de réfléchir à ce qu'elle allait lui dire. Son cœur battait à une vitesse folle, il faisait tellement de bruit qu'elle espérait que personne ne pouvait l'entendre surtout pas lui. Elle n'arrivait pas à émettre de son, c'était comme si sa voix était paralysée.

Le jeune homme leva les yeux et vit cette dernière se demandant ce qu'elle voulait. Lorsqu'il croisa le regard de celle-ci, son cœur rata un battement. Son expression le perturba, il ressentait comme une immense tristesse en la fixant. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux pendant quelques minutes sans un mot. On avait l'impression que le temps était figé, aucun des deux n'osaient dire quoi que ce soit. Leur esprit était réduit à néant, laissant juste leur émotion vagabonder. Les brulures qu'ils ressentirent dans leur poitrine attisèrent encore plus le feu que se propageait en eux.

Puis tout d'un coup, sans qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive et sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, des larmes ruisselaient sur son doux visage. Le mage de glace fut choqué par la scène qui se présentait devant lui. Son cœur et sa poitrine se serrèrent la faisant souffrir. Il se demanda ce qu'il était en train de se passer. Pourquoi elle pleurait ? Avait-il fait quelque chose de mal ? Se souvenait-elle de lui ?

— Juvia… tu…, essaya d'articuler avec difficulté ce dernier.

Elle posa sa main sur sa joue et se rendit compte que des larmes coulaient. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle ressentait en ce moment même. Elle regarda avec honte Gray avant de lui tourner le dos et de s'enfuir en courant en marmonnant un : « Je suis désolée ».

Gray encore sous le choc cria son nom par réflexe en voyant la jeune fille s'enfuir. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre la situation, il ne savait pas réellement quoi faire ni quoi lui dire. Mais il savait une chose, il n'aimait pas la voir comme ça. Il décida alors de lui courir après, il voulait savoir pourquoi elle était dans cet état.

Juvia se tenait devant la rivière, elle posa sa main sur son cœur qui battait encore la chamade. Elle essaya de comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé et pourquoi son corps avait réagi d'une telle manière. Elle avait du mal à se remettre de ses émotions, elle avait l'impression que son corps ne voulait plus lui obéir.

Tout d'un coup la pluie commença à tomber, n'arrivant plus à contrôler ce qu'elle ressentait, le ciel s'était assombri pour laisser place à une pluie froide et nostalgique.

Gray étant toujours à la recherche de la demoiselle observa le ciel changeant. Il pensa à cette dernière se disant qu'elle ne devait pas se sentir bien. Lorsque la pluie entra au contact de sa peau, c'était comme s'il pouvait ressentait les sentiments de celle-ci. La tristesse, l'incompréhension, la vulnérabilité, la nostalgie et bien d'autres.

Il finit enfin par la retrouver, elle se tenait toujours devant la rivière, dans ses pensées. Elle ne remarqua pas la présence du brun qui se dirigeait vers elle.

— Juvia…, prononça-t-il dans un souffle.

Elle se retourna à l'entente de son prénom et fut surprise de le voir ici. Elle se demanda ce qu'il faisait là. L'avait-il suivi ?

— Gray ?!

Ce dernier ne savait pas vraiment quoi lui dire, il était parti sans vraiment réfléchir à la question, sans vraiment savoir ce qu'il allait lui dire. Il s'était laissé emporter sur le moment, sans penser aux conséquences de ses actions. Il ne savait pas vraiment lui-même pourquoi il se trouvait là à la fixer. Son esprit était totalement vide, aucun mot n'arrivait à sortir de sa bouche. Pourtant il fallait qu'il dise quelque chose, il ne pouvait pas rester là comme un idiot.

— Je me demandais juste si tout allait bien…, réussit-il à dire en disant le premier truc cohérent qu'il lui vint à l'esprit. Tu es partie si brusquement que… comment dire… euh… je m'inquiétais..., ajouta-t-il complètement gêné.

Le cœur de Juvia rata un battement en voyant l'expression du visage de ce dernier. Puis elle se remit à penser aux paroles de son amie. Si vraiment elle voulait en savoir en plus sur lui, peut-être qu'elle devrait lui poser les questions qu'elle se pose, apprendre à le connaître.

— Juvia va bien… merci, articula-t-elle avec difficulté.

Ils se regardèrent pendant un petit moment sans oser prononcer un mot, sûrement en espérant que l'autre fasse le premier pas.

— Cela te dérangerait de t'asseoir un peu avec moi ? finit-elle par dire avec un sourire.

— Ah… euh non, bien sûr, répondit-il surpris par sa demande.

Ils observèrent l'horizon sans un mot, bercé par le bruit du vent et de la rivière. Juvia avait beaucoup de questions sans réponse, mais elle se demandait si elle pouvait vraiment tout lui demander et surtout, est-ce qu'il voudra bien y répondre ? Sera-t-il sincère ? Lui dira-t-il la vérité ? Elle ne savait pas vraiment par où commencer, elle pensait également à la réponse qu'elle devait donner à Lyon.

— Juvia peut te poser une question ? demanda-t-elle timidement sans lui faire face.

— Hein ? Euh… oui, rétorqua-t-il un peu surpris.

— Juvia se demande pourquoi elle ne se souvient plus de toi… Juvia se pose plusieurs questions. Qu'elle était notre relation ? Étions-nous amis ? Comment on s'est rencontré ? Ce que Juvia pensait de toi ? Juvia ne sait pas trop pourquoi, mais elle commence à beaucoup y penser. Elle a l'impression qu'il y a une chose importante qu'elle a oubliée. Est-ce que tu serais c'est quoi ?

Le brun fut plutôt surpris par les paroles de cette dernière, il ne s'y attendait pas. Le maître leur a demandé d'essayer de lui en dire le moins possible pour le moment, car on ne sait pas l'effet que cela pourrait produire sur la jeune fille si lui révélait tout sans qu'elle s'en souvienne. Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi et comment répondre à celle-ci. D'un certain côté, il était assez impressionné que même sans ses souvenirs, elle ressente ce genre d'émotion. Il commença à se rendre compte à quel point elle devait tenir à lui, à quel point il était important pour elle. Il se sentit un peu étrange, sa poitrine lui fit mal, il ressentait une chaleur qui montait en lui. Son cœur battait à un rythme irrégulier, sur le moment il eut comme une envie de tout lui avouer, de lui dire la vérité. Il avait envie de savoir comment elle réagirait si elle le savait, tout en se demandant ce que lui éprouverait à ce moment-là. Malheureusement, il savait qu'il ne devait pas le faire, il chercha une solution pour se tirer d'affaire, pour répondre à sa demande sans la blesser.

— Je suis sûr qu'un jour tu trouveras la réponse, déclara-t-il avec le sourire. Je pense que c'est moins risqué pour toi de l'apprendre par toi-même. À cause du sort qu'il t'a jeté, on ne sait pas vraiment quel genre de conséquence cela pourrait avoir sur toi si on te racontait certaines choses.

— Juvia comprend bien, mais elle est triste. Elle aurait aimé en savoir plus sur toi et pourquoi elle t'a oublié, rétorqua-t-elle tristement.

— Si tu veux vraiment en savoir plus, tu peux toujours le découvrir. Si tu le souhaites, on peut reprendre tout à zéro et se créer de nouveaux souvenirs. Et puis qui sait un jour peut-être tu commenceras à te rappeler de tout ce que tu as perdu.

— Tu as sûrement raison. Juvia fera de son mieux, déclara-t-elle avec un beau sourire en admirant le jeune homme.

Face au magnifique sourire de la mage, son cœur rata un battement et ses joues devinrent légèrement rouges. Ne sachant plus vraiment où se mettre il regarda dans une autre direction.

— Cela ne va pas, tu ne te sens pas bien ? demanda-t-elle intriguée.

— Non, non, ce n'est rien, tout va bien ne t'en fait pas.

Puis un léger silence se fit ressentir, comme si personne n'osait parler. Ils étaient légèrement mal à l'aise. Juvia avait envie d'en savoir plus et de poser des questions, mais elle ne savait pas vraiment par où commencer. Tout d'un coup le visage de Lyon apparut dans sa tête, elle vécut de nouveau la scène où il lui avait fait sa déclaration.

— Tu connais Lyon depuis longtemps ? demanda-t-elle pas très sûre d'elle.

— Oui, on peut dire ça. On se connait depuis enfant, on était tous les deux les disciples d'Ul. C'est elle qui nous a appris la magie, mais je ne peux pas vraiment dire si on était réellement proche ou pas. Pourquoi cette question ? interrogea-t-il en ayant l'impression qu'il risquait de ne pas trop aimer la réponse.

— Comment dire… C'est-à-dire que… hier soir…, essaya-t-elle d'expliquer la situation sans trouver exactement les bons mots. Lyon m'a invité à diner et sur le chemin du retour… il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait et m'a demandé d'être sa petite amie. Je n'ai pas vraiment su quoi répondre, je ne m'y attendais pas du coup. C'était comme si au fond de moi quelque chose me disait n'accepte pas. Malgré tout, je n'en connais pas vraiment la raison, je le trouve plutôt gentil, il est attentionné envers moi et me traite très bien. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi je me sens comme ça, je me demande si ça ne sert pas une chose que j'ai oubliée à cause de ce qui s'est passé. C'est quelqu'un de bien pourtant non ? demanda-t-elle en fixant Gray.

— Oui…

Ce dernier se doutait bien que la jeune fille dirait un truc du genre. Il se sentait mal, son cœur le faisait souffrir, ainsi que sa poitrine, c'était comme si tout l'intérieur de son corps était en feu. Il avait l'impression que quelque chose le compressait au niveau de sa poitrine. Pourtant il était déjà au courant puisque Lyon s'était donné un malin plaisir à lui avouer. Mais de l'entendre de la bouche de celle-ci n'était pas la même chose, comme si c'était douloureux. Alors qu'avant il aurait sûrement été content de pouvoir s'en débarrasser, enfin c'était toujours ce qu'il avait pensé.

Juvia observait discrètement le jeune homme, il arborait une expression triste et douloureuse. Elle se demandait à quoi il pensait et pourquoi il était dans cet état-là. Mais le plus étrange était que de le voir ainsi lui faisait mal, c'était comme si ça lui était insupportable. Elle ne comprenait pas du tout ce qu'il était en train de se produire.

— Ça va ? demanda-t-elle un peu inquiète.

— Hein ? Euh… oui oui, déclara-t-il en sortant de ses pensées.

— Tu es sûr que tout va bien ? Tu as l'air étrange ?

— Oui, ne t'en fais pas. C'est juste que je viens de me rappeler d'un truc que je dois faire. Je vais devoir y aller.

Il se leva doucement pour prendre la direction de la guilde, ses pensées étaient mélangées et il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir correctement. Il préférait se retirer pour le moment, il voulait essayer de comprendre tout ce qu'il lui arrivait ces derniers jours.

La mage de la pluie était un peu triste que celui-ci s'en aille, il aurait aimé continuer de discuter un peu plus avec lui. Son envie d'en apprendre plus sur lui s'intensifiait au fur et à mesure qu'elle passait du temps avec lui.

— Est-ce qu'on pourrait de nouveau parler comme ça ? demanda-t-elle juste avant qu'il parte avec une petite voix gênée.

— Hein ? Euh… oui, bien sûr, si tu en as envie, rétorqua-t-il surpris.

Puis il s'en alla, elle le regardait partir jusqu'à ne plus apercevoir son dos. Elle avait aimé le temps passé avec lui, mais elle était de plus en plus troublée. Elle se demandait d'où pouvait provenir ce sentiment étrange. Même si cela lui avait fait du bien, elle avait l'impression qu'elle était encore plus perdue qu'avant et qu'elle se posait encore plus de questions.

Presque une semaine était passée depuis que Juvia avait été touchée par ce maudit sort. Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à se souvenir de Gray, mais au fur et à mesure elle en apprenait un peu plus sur lui. Malheureusement elle était toujours aussi confuse, elle n'avait toujours pas de réponse à donner à Lyon. Même si ce dernier s'était montré très compréhensif ne voulant pas mettre de pression à la jeune fille. Il lui avait dit de prendre son temps pour bien réfléchir. Elle se posait encore mille et une questions au sujet de Lyon, de ce qu'elle éprouvait réellement pour lui, au sujet de Gray, de ce qu'il représentait pour elle avant sa perte de souvenir. Elle avait essayé de passer beaucoup de temps avec le brun en espérant qu'elle arriverait à se rappeler d'au moins une petite chose, mais cela n'avait servi à rien. Elle était devenue un peu plus proche de lui, mais elle n'avait rien découvert sur leur passé.

Elle eut envie de partir en mission pour pouvoir se changer un peu les idées, penser à autre chose. Elle s'était dit que les réponses viendraient peut-être au fil du temps, qu'elle devait laisser les choses venir. Mais d'un autre côté, elle savait qu'elle devait donner une réponse à Lyon, il le méritait, elle n'avait pas le droit de le laisser attendre pendant une éternité. Elle espérait vraiment que changer d'air l'aiderait avec tout ça et à prendre une décision.

Elle alla voir le maitre pour lui annoncer qu'elle souhaitait aller en mission, qu'elle en avait besoin. Ce dernier n'était pas vraiment pour, il aurait préféré qu'elle reste par ici pour le moment. N'en sachant toujours pas plus sur le sort dont elle a été victime, cela pourrait s'avérer dangereux de partir seule à l'aventure comme ça. Il finit par accepter la requête de la jeune fille après de longue discussion, mais qu'à une seule condition que quelqu'un l'accompagne. La mage fut d'accord avec la demande de celui-ci, elle se demanda qui allait l'accompagner.

Le lendemain, Makarov annonça la personne qui accompagnerait la jeune demoiselle. Il en avait discuté avec certains de la guilde et prit sa décision.

— Voilà, j'ai décidé qui accompagnera Juvia pour sa mission. Gray, ça sera toi, déclara le maitre.

— Hein ?! Pourquoi moi ? demanda-t-il assez surpris.

— Ça pose un problème ? Tu n'as pas envie de l'accompagner ?

— Non, ce n'est pas ça… C'est juste que…, essaya de dire le brun plutôt gêné par la situation.

— Et Juvia cela te convient ? demanda Makarov.

La jeune fille fut surprise par son choix, il était vrai qu'elle voulait en savoir plus sur lui, passer plus de temps avec lui, mais elle avait décidé de partir pour s'éloigner un peu de tout cela justement. Elle ne savait plus quoi faire ni penser ces derniers temps, elle voulait avoir du temps loin de tout ça pour pouvoir faire le point. Elle ne se voyait pas non plus refuser, elle décida d'accepter sans rien dire en espérant qu'elle ne se retrouvera pas encore plus confuse.

Gray, quant à lui, il se demanda si ce n'était pas un coup monté. Il ne savait pas vraiment comment il devait le prendre. Normalement cela l'aurait saoulé de devoir partir seul avec elle, mais depuis peu il ne savait pas vraiment. Il pensa que peut-être grâce à ça il en apprendra plus sur ce qu'il ressentait ces derniers jours. Il fit juste une petite moue sans dire un mot, alors que tout le monde scrutait sa réaction.

Leur départ était prévu le lendemain matin, ils allèrent se préparer pour le voyage sans vraiment se parler. Une fois ses affaires préparées, Juvia sortit prendre un peu l'air. Elle ne regardait pas vraiment autour d'elle, elle était assez préoccupée par le fait qu'elle devait partir seule avec le brun.

Après plusieurs minutes de marche, elle tomba nez à nez avec Lyon. Elle se mit à repenser aux paroles de ce dernier et ne savait pas quoi lui dire, elle osait à peine le regarder.

— Oh Juvia ! Quelle bonne surprise, déclara le jeune homme avec le sourire.

— Lyon…

— Que fais-tu de beau ? demanda-t-il un peu gêné.

— Juvia prend un peu l'air. Elle part en mission demain…

— Oh toute seule ? interrogea-t-il un peu inquiet.

— Non… avec Gray…

— Oh je vois, rétorqua-t-il un peu triste.

— C'est le maître qui a décidé cela, ajouta-t-elle embarrassée.

— Cela n'a pas l'air de t'enchanter ? Je me trompe ?

— Ce n'est pas vraiment ça, c'est juste que Juvia n'a pas de souvenir de lui, elle se pose beaucoup de questions…

— Je vois, déclara-t-il tout penaud.

Ils n'osèrent presque plus se regarder dans les yeux, c'était comme si un grand froid s'était immiscé entre eux.

— Juvia… Euh… est-ce que tu as réfléchi à ma proposition ? demanda-t-il embarrassé.

— Oui, enfin Juvia est encore confuse, elle ne sait pas vraiment quoi faire. Il y a beaucoup de choses dans sa tête en ce moment…

— Ne t'en fait pas, prend ton temps. Tu peux me répondre au retour de ta mission si tu veux.

— Ok…

— Bon je dois y aller. Fais attention à toi, d'accord ? Et n'en fais pas trop surtout.

— Oui merci.

Puis ce dernier s'en alla. Elle observa le dos du jeune homme s'éloigner avant de lui tourner le dos pour prendre la direction du dortoir.

Gray était allongé sur son lit, il essayait de réfléchir à tout cela, tout en se demandant comment aller se passer la mission avec Juvia. D'un certain côté, se retrouver seul avec elle ne l'enchantait pas vraiment, la situation était assez délicate et il ne savait pas vraiment comment il devait se comporter.

Puis une sonnerie retentit le sortant de ses pensées. Il y avait quelqu'un devant sa porte, il se leva pour aller ouvrir, tout en se demandant qui cela pouvait bien être.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, il fut assez surpris par la personne qui se trouvait en face de lui.

— Salut Gray ! dit la personne avec un léger sourire.

— Lyon ?! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? interrogea ce dernier encore sous le choc.

— Quoi ? Tu n'es pas content de me voir, annonça-t-il tout sourire.

— Ce n'est pas ça, je ne m'attendais pas à te voir ici c'est pour ça. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

— Je suis venu t'avertir. Tout à l'heure j'ai croisé Juvia…

— Ah…Et ? déclara-t-il avec une légère hésitation dans sa voix.

— Je lui ai demandé la réponse à ma question. Tu te souviens je t'avais prévenu que je lui avais fait ma déclaration, déclara-t-il avec un petit air supérieur.

— En quoi cela me concerne, rétorqua ce dernier sans vraiment de conviction dans ses mots.

— Oh cela ne te concerne pas hein ? Alors tu n'as pas envie de connaitre sa réponse alors ? Tu ne ressens vraiment rien pour elle ? Cela ne te dérange même pas un peu ? Es-tu sûr de toi ? Ne vas-tu pas le regretter ?

Face à ses paroles, le brun se sentit comme submergé, toutes sortes d'émotions le traversèrent. Il n'arrivait pas à bien réfléchir, à savoir ce qu'il voulait vraiment. Mais il sentait comme une légère irritation, il se demandait d'où cela pouvait provenir. Allait-il vraiment le regretter comme le suggérait son ami ? Qu'éprouvait-il vraiment ? Si Juvia avait accepté les sentiments de Lyon, qu'allait-il ressentir ? Allait-il pouvoir le supporter ? D'un certain côté, il avait envie de savoir, mais de l'autre non, peut-être qu'il était effrayé par la réponse qu'elle aurait pu lui donner. En même temps il se voyait mal le reconnaitre devant lui. Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire et quoi répondre. Qu'elle était la meilleure solution ?

— Aucune réponse, hein ? ajouta Lyon. Tu es vraiment si faible que ça, Gray ? N'arrives-tu pas à savoir ce que tu veux vraiment ? Es-tu sûr de ne pas connaitre déjà la réponse ?

Lyon observa quelques instants son ami sans un mot, il essayait d'apercevoir la moindre émotion, le moindre signe. Puis il se mit à sourire, il voyait bien que celui-ci était légèrement tourmenté, cela le fera peut-être réfléchir.

— Je vais quand même te le dire, alors écoute bien.

Le brun ferma les yeux en baissant la tête, comme si au fond de lui il ne voulait pas connaître la réponse. Comme s'il était sûr de la réponse de la jeune fille et qu'il savait qu'il n'aimerait pas l'entendre.

— Elle ne m'a toujours pas donné de réponse, apparemment elle ne sait pas encore, elle m'a dit qu'elle était confuse. Elle pense à pas mal de choses en ce moment, elle se pose beaucoup de questions à ton sujet. Je me demande bien pourquoi, n'est-ce pas ? Si tu ne fais rien, tu pourrais le regretter et il sera trop tard.

Gray se sentit comme soulagé en entendant la réponse, il ne comprenait pas vraiment, tout cela n'était pas logique, cela ne lui ressemblait pas. Avant ça il était sûr de ce qu'il ressentait, mais depuis l'accident c'était comme si tout se mélangeait dans sa tête. Il était complètement déboussolé.

— Bon je t'ai dit ce que j'avais à dire donc je vais y aller, déclara Lyon.

— Attend, pourquoi… ? Pourquoi me dis-tu tout cela ? À quoi cela peut bien te servir ? Je sais que tu aimes vraiment Juvia alors pourquoi ?

— Pourquoi ? Tu ne le sais vraiment pas ? Tu ne le comprends vraiment pas ? Tu me déçois Gray. C'est vrai que j'aime Juvia, sûrement plus que tu puisses l'imaginer, mais tu sais ce n'est pas ça le problème. J'aime Juvia, mais le plus important pour moi c'est qu'elle soit heureuse. Malgré tout ce que je peux faire, malgré le fait qu'elle ait tout oublié de toi, au fond d'elle je suis sûre qu'elle n'a pas vraiment pu oublier les sentiments qu'elle éprouvait. Ce qu'elle ressentait pour l'être qu'elle aimait le plus. Je pense que c'est sûrement à cause de ça qu'elle n'arrive pas à me donner de réponse. Même si elle ne se souvient pas qu'elle t'a aimé profondément, au fond d'elle il y a quelque chose qui lui dit qu'elle a oublié une chose importante à ses yeux. Elle ne s'est pas encore rendu compte que c'était toi et ses sentiments pour toi, mais je suppose qu'elle finira par s'en souvenir un jour. Je veux qu'elle prenne sa décision et me donne une réponse sincère. Je veux que ça soit vraiment ce qu'elle veut.

Gray n'en revenait pas, les paroles de ce dernier étaient si profondes. Il n'avait jamais imaginé que celui-ci puisse l'aimer autant. Il était prêt à sacrifier son bonheur pour celui de celle qu'il aimait.

— Et puis ce n'est pas à l'ainé de devoir faire comprendre certaines choses à l'autre ? Je dois dire que tu es vraiment long à la détente. Tu n'essayes pas de te comprendre. Il faut bien t'aider un peu pour te faire bouger, sinon je sais que tu le regretteras. Mais sache une chose, cela ne veut pas dire que je vais abandonner. Je ne te la laisserai pas, je me battrai jusqu'au bout. Je l'aime, alors il est hors de questions de perdre, mais je veux faire les choses bien c'est tout. Alors si jamais tu ne veux pas la perdre réveilla toi. Sinon laisse les choses comme elles le sont et je te jure que je prendrais soin d'elle et que je ferais tout pour la protéger. Je sais que tu dois partir en mission avec elle, alors dépêche-toi de savoir ce que tu veux, car elle doit me donner sa réponse au retour de votre mission. Maintenant que tout est dit, je m'en vais. Bonne chance.

Lyon partit sur ces dernières paroles, le brun n'eut pas vraiment le temps de réagir, il était encore un peu sous le choc. Comme si certaines phrases résonnaient dans sa tête, il se sentait encore plus confus qu'avant. On peut dire que son état était pire qu'avant, il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il devait faire et ne comprenait pas encore ce qu'il éprouvait, mais il comptait bien réussir à percer le mystère durant son voyage avec elle. Il s'était fixé un nouvel objectif et il voulait à tout prix le réussir. Comme l'avait dit Lyon, il ne voulait absolument rien regretter, mais pour cela il devait comprendre ses sentiments et être sûr de lui.

Après cette longue réflexion, il partit se coucher, il se devait d'être en forme demain.

Nos deux jeunes mages trouvèrent le sommeil difficilement, mais tous deux savaient qu'à partir de demain quelques choses allaient sûrement changer leur vie. Leur première mission était de réussir à se comprendre eux-même.

Le lendemain matin, Juvia et Gray se rejoignirent à la gare pour partir sur le lieu de leur mission. Ils devaient se rendre dans un petit village éloigné. La requête leur demandait de se débarrasser d'un certain gang de bandits qui s'attaquait aux convois qui se dirigeaient vers le village. À cause d'eux, ils ne recevaient plus aucun approvisionnement.

Le temps de trajet pour arriver dans ce village était de presque deux jours.

Une fois dans le train, aucun des deux n'osa parler. Ils se jetèrent quelques petits regards discrètement, mais jamais réussir à dire un mot. Au bout de huit heures sans se parler, ils arrivèrent enfin à la gare. Ils continuèrent ensuite à pied jusqu'à la prochaine ville, le trajet fut très silencieux tout en restant sur leur garde. Ils s'étaient adressé que quelques mots obligatoires, mais on pouvait ressentir leur gêne.

Une fois en ville, ils se trouvèrent une petite auberge pour passer la nuit. Malheureusement pour eux, ils ne leur restèrent qu'une seule chambre. Les deux mages se regardèrent un peu déboussolés se demandant ce qu'ils devaient faire. Mais comme la route de demain allait s'annoncer longue et fatigante, il fallait qu'ils se reposent bien cette nuit. Gray finit par accepter la chambre, Juvia fut assez surprise et prise de panique. Elle se sentait mal à l'aise de devoir passer la nuit avec le jeune homme.

Elle suivit le brun sans un mot jusqu'à la chambre, mais elle semblait vraiment inquiète.

Une fois dans la chambre, ils regardèrent un peu autour d'eux. La pièce n'était pas bien grande, mais il y avait assez de place pour avoir un grand lit, une commode, une petite table avec deux chaises, ainsi qu'un canapé.

Ils posèrent leurs affaires, Juvia resta debout légèrement timide ne sachant pas quoi faire face à cette situation. Gray l'observa quelques minutes sans un mot, il remarqua le mal-être de cette dernière et voulut essayer de détendre l'atmosphère.

— Le lit a l'air d'être assez grand pour qu'on puisse y dormir tous les deux, déclara-t-il avec un sourire.

— Hein ? répondit-elle en sortant de ses songes.

— Quoi ? Tu ne veux pas qu'on dorme ensemble ? plaisanta-t-il

— C'est… comment dire… Juvia n'est pas… essaya-t-elle de dire tout en rougissant.

Gray sentit son cœur s'arrêter avant de battre dans une allure folle. L'expression de celle-ci l'avait bouleversé, il l'avait trouvé tellement mignonne. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'il se passait, mais c'était comme s'il perdait tous ses moyens.

— Ne t'en fais pas je plaisantais, déclara-t-il pour rassurer la jeune femme. Je vais dormir sur le canapé, tu peux prendre le lit.

— Tu es sûre ?

— Oui, ça me dérange pas, demain on a une longue journée qui nous attend, on devrait se mettre au lit, expliqua-t-il avec un air un peu distant.

— D'accord…

Une fois au lit, le silence régnait, mais aucun des deux n'arrivait à dormir. Chacun était dans leurs pensées. Gray avait encore le cœur qui battait et espérait qu'elle ne pouvait pas l'entendre dans ce silence. Puis il repensa aux paroles de Lyon, il n'arrivait pas à savoir ce qu'il voulait vraiment et ce qu'il ressentait. Il voulait profiter de leur voyage pour le découvrir, mais malheureusement ils se parlaient à peine. Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire, en même temps c'était la première fois qu'il se posait autant de questions. À l'époque où la mage de la pluie était amoureuse de lui et ne le lâchait pas, il avait du mal à le supporter parfois. Il avait l'impression de savoir ce qu'il voulait, mais maintenant c'était toute autre chose. Il se demandait bien pourquoi.

Juvia quant à elle, elle repensa à l'étrange comportement de celui-ci ce soir. Elle avait l'impression qu'il était devenu plus distant, plus froid par moment. Elle se dit que peut-être il l'avait accompagné à contrecœur vu que c'était une demande du maître.

— Est-ce cela te dérange de devoir accompagner Juvia ? demanda-t-elle avec une petite voix triste. C'est le maître qui l'a demandé, alors peut-être que… tu ne voulais pas m'accompagner… Juvia est désolée si tu as dû être forcé…

Le brun fut assez choqué par ses paroles, ce n'était pas du tout le cas, enfin c'est sûr qu'au début cela ne l'avait pas vraiment enchanté. Mais cela n'avait rien à voir avec ça, c'était plus qu'il était perdu on va dire.

— Non pas du tout, ne t'en fais pas.

— Tu es sûr ? demanda-t-elle avec une voix comme si elle était sur le point de pleurer.

— Bien sûr, ça ne me dérange pas du tout. Et puis tu te souviens que tu voulais en apprendre plus sur moi, cela pourrait peut-être aider.

Cette dernière ne donna aucune réponse, il commença à s'inquiéter, il entendit des petits bruits étranges venant du lit. Il se leva pour regarder dans sa direction, puis s'approcha lentement en appelant la jeune fille qui ne parlait toujours pas. Il s'assit au bord du lit, au début sans un mot, il essayait de trouver un mot pour redonner le sourire à celle-ci.

— Ça ne va pas ? J'ai dit quelques choses qu'il ne fallait pas ? demanda-t-il assez anxieux.

— Non…

— Tu pleures ? interrogea-t-il assez surpris. C'est de ma faute ?

— Non… ce n'est pas ça… Juvia ne sait pas pourquoi, les larmes se sont mises à couler toutes seules. Juvia a mal au cœur, comme si quelque chose au fond d'elle lui voulait remonter à la surface.

— Ce n'est rien, ça ne sert à rien de vouloir te forcer. Je suis sûr qu'un jour tu t'en souviendras et tu comprendras.

Le mage de la glace prit alors la jeune fille dans ses bras pour la calmer. Ils restèrent un bon moment comme cela sans dire un mot. Elle se sentit comme rassurer, protéger, elle se sentait bien enfouie dans ses bras. Puis elle finit par s'endormir le sourire aux lèvres. Il contempla le beau spectacle qui se présentait à lui, cela le fit sourire, c'était comme si son cœur se sentit apaisé. Il la trouva vraiment très mignonne d'un coup. Sans s'en rendre compte, il finit par s'endormir également tout en gardant la mage dans ses bras.

Le lendemain matin, Juvia fut la première à ouvrir les yeux. Elle écarquilla les yeux en voyant le torse du jeune homme juste en face d'elle. Elle leva légèrement son regard pour s'apercevoir qu'elle était dans les bras de ce dernier. En voyant le visage de celui-ci, son cœur rata un battement, ses joues se tentèrent de rouge. Elle essaya de se rappeler de la nuit dernière et comment ils en étaient arrivés à cette situation. Puis elle se souvint de leur discussion et de quand elle s'était mise à pleurer sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Il l'avait consolé en la prenant dans ses bras. S'étaient-ils endormis comme ça, elle n'arrivait pas vraiment à s'en souvenir. Pour une raison qu'elle ignorait, elle se sentait bien comme apaisée.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Gray ouvrit également les yeux. Il aperçut le visage de la jeune fille sans vraiment se rendre compte de la situation, tout en lui disant bonjour. Lorsqu'il fut bien réveillé, il se rendit compte de leur position. Il se recula d'un coup en s'excusant, disant qu'il avait dû s'endormir sans le vouloir.

Les deux mages n'osèrent à peine se regarder étant gênés par la situation.

Une fois remit de ses émotions le brun lui demanda si elle se sentait mieux et si ça allait. Elle répondit juste un oui un peu embarrassée.

Ils prirent leur petit déjeuner, avant de se remettre en route pour leur destination.

Ils marchèrent pendant des heures en osant à peine parler, ils étaient encore gênés par ce qu'il s'était passé la nuit dernière. Ils firent quelques pauses par moment, puis la nuit arriva vite. Ils décidèrent de camper dans une petite forêt pour la nuit. C'était assez dangereux de se balader dans la pénombre.

Ils installèrent le campement assez rudimentaire, ils firent un petit feu pour préparer à manger. Lorsqu'ils eurent fini de se restaurer, ils éteignirent ce dernier pour ne pas attirer l'attention. Ils discutèrent un peu, surtout de leur mission et ensuite ils allèrent se coucher.

Ils étaient allongés chacun de leur côté du feu éteint. Gray observait d'un œil discret la jeune fille qui s'était endormie. Il remarqua alors qu'elle était assez agitée, elle marmonnait quelque chose dans son sommeil, mais il n'arrivait pas distinguer les paroles. Il décida de se rapprocher un peu pour essayer de comprendre. À ce moment-là, elle bougea encore plus, elle transpirait légèrement et elle se mit à crier.

Le mage essaya de la réveiller doucement, car elle devait sûrement faire un cauchemar. Cette dernière se réveilla en sursaut et mit du temps à s'apercevoir où elle était et que le brun était à ses côtés.

— Tu étais en train de faire un cauchemar ? lui demanda-t-il inquiet.

— Juvia… se... ne se souvient plus.

— Tu étais très agitée. Tout va bien, tu es sûre ?

— Juvia pense…

— Tu veux qu'on parle un peu ? Ou tu préfères te recoucher ?

Elle paraissait un peu perdue, il ne voulait pas la forcer à quoi que ce soit. Il décida de s'assoir à côté d'elle et de discuter un peu. Ils parlèrent un peu de tout et de rien et le temps passa. Il lui proposa d'essayer de se rendormir vu que la journée de demain allait être encore longue. Mais celle-ci ne semblait pas très rassurée. C'était comme si elle avait peur de quelque chose. Il lui proposa alors de rester à ses côtés le temps qu'elle s'endorme, ce qu'elle accepta.

Elle n'arrivait pas à s'endormir, elle se tourna alors vers le jeune homme. Elle montrait une expression de vulnérabilité, ce qui ne manqua pas de faire rater un battement à notre mage de glace. Son cœur se mit à s'accélérer, son pouls également, il sentit une étrange sensation dans sa poitrine. Il déglutit légèrement avant d'essayer de revenir à la réalité. Il avait envie de faire quelque chose pour elle.

— Tu n'arrives pas à dormir ? demanda-t-il.

— Non, Juvia est anxieuse, elle ne sait pas pourquoi, mais c'était comme si elle avait peur de quelque chose, déclara-t-elle embarrassée.

Il ne put s'empêcher de la prendre dans ses bras voyant l'anxiété de cette dernière, c'était comme s'il voulait la protéger. Celle-ci fut assez surprise par le geste du mage, mais elle s'y sentait en sécurité, elle se sentait apaisée. Il l'allongea à côté de lui tout en la gardant dans ses bras.

— Essaye de dormir un peu, d'accord ? Ne t'en fais pas, je suis là, il ne t'arrivera rien promis. Tu peux te détendre.

Elle acquiesça par un petit bruit sourd et un hochement de tête avant de fermer les yeux. Elle se sentait tellement bien qu'elle ne pensait plus à rien et réussit à s'endormir au bout d'un moment. Quant au brun, il eut un peu plus de difficulté sans vraiment en comprendre la raison. Il observait la jeune fille comme si elle lui était précieuse.

Après un long trajet, ils arrivèrent enfin à destination. Ils allèrent voir le chef des lieux pour parler de la requête. Un convoi était prévu demain matin, ils comptèrent intervenir à ce moment-là.

Ils passèrent la nuit au village, ils étaient assez épuisés par le voyage, donc ils allèrent se coucher tôt.

Gray n'arrivait pas à dormir, il n'arrêtait pas de penser aux derniers jours qu'il avait passés avec la jeune fille. Il se demandait si elle arrivait à dormir et si tout allait bien, vu la nuit qu'elle avait passée hier. Il espérait que ses cauchemars n'avaient rien à voir avec ce qu'il lui était arrivé.

Il se surprit à penser qu'il avait plutôt aimé passer du temps avec elle, c'était un peu comme s'il avait découvert de nouvelles facettes de cette dernière.

Le lendemain, ils allèrent à la rencontre des bandits qu'ils devaient arrêter. La mission avait l'air plutôt assez simple et facile. Ils mirent hors d'état de nuire les brigands et les remirent aux autorités compétentes.

Ils décidèrent de rester la nuit au village avant de repartir à la guilde. Gray était en train d'admirer la lune quand Juvia l'aperçut au loin. Elle le rejoignit et lui demanda si elle pouvait s'assoir à côté de lui, ce qu'il accepta gentiment. Ils regardèrent le ciel pendant quelques minutes sans dire un mot, avant que l'un d'eux ose enfin parler.

— Merci d'avoir accompagné Juvia, déclara-t-elle avec le sourire.

Ce qui fit rater un battement au brun, il en perdit légèrement ses mots.

— De… rien, articula-t-il difficilement en reprenant ses esprits.

Ils restèrent là à discuter un peu avant d'aller dormir. Malgré le sommeil qui tardait à venir, ils sombrèrent dans un profond rêve ou cauchemar.

Le lendemain, ils prirent la route pour retourner à la guilde. Le trajet devrait être moins silencieux qu'à l'aller.

Après plus de deux jours, Juvia et Gray arrivèrent enfin à la guilde. Beaucoup de personnes les épiaient sans rien dire pour essayer de voir s'il s'était passé quelque chose, s'ils s'étaient rapprochés. Les deux mages donnaient l'impression d'être comme d'habitude, il n'y avait aucun signe d'amélioration.

Les filles paraissaient assez curieuses, elles avaient décidé d'aller en parler avec la jeune fille dans sa chambre le soir. Elles l'annoncèrent à cette dernière avant qu'elle parte ramener ses affaires, après qu'elle eut fini de faire son rapport de mission au maitre.

Une fois la nuit tombée, les filles se rejoignirent dans la chambre de la mage de la pluie. Levy se demandait vraiment comment ça s'était passé vu sa dernière conversation avec elle. Elle espérait qu'elle avait trouvé la réponse qu'elle cherchait. Elles s'installèrent toutes autour de la table, prêtes à discuter.

— Alors comment c'est passé ta mission ? Pas trop dur de reprendre après ça ? demanda Lucy inquiète pour elle.

— Non, ça été la mission n'était pas vraiment dur, c'était juste des bandits sans pouvoir.

Cela les rassura un peu, tout le monde était plutôt assez inquiet après ce qu'il lui était arrivé.

— Alors comment a été le voyage avec Gray ? Tu t'es rappelé de quelque chose ? Un détail ? interrogea Cana.

— Non, Juvia n'a toujours aucun souvenir de lui. On en a un peu parlé et Juvia a décidé d'essayer d'apprendre à le connaitre pour voir si elle se souviendrait d'une petite chose, mais pour le moment rien.

Elle s'arrêta un instant et repensa aux moments passés avec celui-ci ces derniers jours. Elle ressentit une étrange chaleur au niveau de sa poitrine et un bien-être.

— Mais Juvia a passé de bons moments avec lui pendant ce voyage, ajouta-t-elle.

— Ah bon comme quoi ? demanda Levy. Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

Juvia se mit alors à légèrement rougir en repensant aux nuits qu'elle avait passées avec lui. Ce qui n'échappa pas à ses amies.

— Oh vu ta réaction, il s'est produit quelque chose, n'est-ce pas ? redemanda Levy.

La mage de la pluie leur raconta timidement tous ce qu'elle avait vécu avec le jeune homme ces derniers jours.

— Quoi ? Vous… vous… avez dormi ensemble ? bégaya Erza totalement dépassée.

— Oui, mais il ne s'est rien passé…

— Vous vous êtes endormi dans les bras l'un de l'autre quand même, fit remarquer Lucy.

— Cela a dû te titiller ? intervint Cana entre deux gorgées.

Juvia ne savait pas vraiment quoi répondre, toutes ces questions tournaient en rond dans sa tête. Elle avait beau chercher des réponses tout était mélangé. Elle avait du mal à comprendre ce que voulaient dire ses amies par moment.

— Juvia n'arrive pas à comprendre, elle essaye de se souvenir de lui, elle se demande pourquoi elle a oublié que lui. Quel genre de relation nous avions… Mais quand Juvia était avec lui bizarrement, elle se sentait bien, apaisée…

Les autres souriaient en entendant les mots de celle-ci, elles savaient qu'au fond d'elle, Gray restera important, peu importe la situation. Même si elle n'avait pas retrouvé la mémoire, elles étaient sûres que ses sentiments pour le jeune homme referont surfaces.

— Je suis sûre qu'un jour tout te sera plus clair, soit juste patiente et fit toi à ton instinct, déclara Levy.

— Merci les filles.

— Dis, tu as réussi à trouver la réponse que tu cherchais avec ce voyage ? interrogea Levy.

— Pas entièrement, pas sur tout, avoua-t-elle.

— Hein ? Quelle réponse ? intervint la blonde.

Levy lança un regard à Juvia comme pour lui demander si elle pouvait en parler et cette dernière lui fit un signe de tête signifiant qu'elle pouvait. Alors celle-ci raconta tout aux autres.

— Lyon t'a… t'a fait sa…déclaration ? bégaya difficilement Erza sous le choc.

— Oui, Juvia est censée lui donner une réponse demain…

— Et tu connais ta réponse ? demanda Lucy.

— Un peu près, mais je ne suis pas encore tout à fait sûre.

— Tu veux nous en parler ? déclara Levy inquiète pour elle.

— Pas encore, vous voudrez bien écouter Juvia quand elle sera prête.

Elles répondirent toutes en cœur et avec un sourire que bien évidemment. Après quelques heures à discuter, tout le monde alla chez elle pour dormir.

Le lendemain, elle alla retrouver Lyon pour lui annoncer sa décision. Ils s'étaient donné rendez-vous dans un petit parc pas très loin de la guilde.

Le jeune était déjà arrivé et se situait sur un banc sous un cerisier, elle l'observa quelques instants, réfléchissant à sa décision pour savoir si c'était la bonne.

Elle respira un bon coup et avança vers lui. Il l'accueillit avec un grand sourire, malgré qu'au fond de lui, il était très anxieux et nerveux.

— Salut, dit timidement la mage.

— Salut, ç'a été ta mission ? Tout s'est bien passé ? lui demanda ce dernier.

— Oui…, dit-elle en détournant légèrement le regard.

Puis vint comme un blanc, un grand silence. Elle s'installa à côté de lui, prête à lui dire sa réponse.

— Lyon, Juvia a réfléchi…

— Et ?

— Juvia ne peut accepter tes sentiments. Elle est très touchée, cela la rendue heureuse, mais…

— Mais ?

— Juvia n'éprouve pas les mêmes sentiments et… elle ne comprend pas vraiment, mais… c'est comme s'il y avait quelque chose en moi qui me disait que je ne pouvais pas, que je ne devrais pas…

Ce dernier sourit tristement comprenant très bien la raison, même si elle n'en était pas consciente. Il pensa qu'il ne pouvait vraiment rien faire face à l'amour qu'elle porte à son ami. Même sans ses sentiments et ses souvenirs pour lui, elle restait fidèle à ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui.

— Je vois…

— Juvia est vraiment désolée…

— Ne t'en fais pas, je comprends. Il faut dire que je m'en doutais un peu. Un jour je suis sûr que tu sauras pourquoi. Tu te rendras compte de tes véritables sentiments.

— Hein ?

— Non, ce n'est rien. Je suis content que tu aies été sincère avec moi. Je vais y aller maintenant. Merci encore pour ta réponse.

— Lyon… Juvia…

— Ne te morfonds pas à cause de moi, je te préfère quand tu souris, tu as un sourire magnifique, alors continue de sourire, d'accord ?

— Hm…

Puis sur ces dernières paroles, il s'en alla. Elle l'observa au loin s'éloigner, sa poitrine lui faisait mal. Elle se sentait mal de l'avoir blessé, de ne pas avoir pu répondre à ses sentiments. Elle décida de rester assise là encore un moment, le temps d'évacuer ce qu'elle ressent en ce moment.

Pendant ce temps-là à la guilde, les filles discutèrent du fait que Juvia était partie donner sa réponse à Lyon et qu'elles se demandèrent ce que cette dernière allait lui répondre.

Mais au même moment Gray arriva et entendit leur conversation. C'était comme si cela lui avait glacé le sang, son coeur rata plusieurs battements. Sa poitrine se serra et le fit souffrir, il était encore sous le choc, il ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'il se passait.

Sans vraiment réfléchir, il partit en courant après avoir entendu leur lieu de rendez-vous. Levy, Lucy, Cana et Erza plutôt curieuse, décidèrent de le suivre sachant où allait sûrement celui-ci.

Une fois sur place, Gray la chercha du regard, il la vit sur un banc seule. Il se demanda alors si Lyon était déjà parti ou s'il n'était pas encore arrivé. Il se dirigea vers elle et resta planté devant elle sans un mot. Il était venu ici en courant sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, enfin il n'était pas encore tout à fait sûr de ce qu'il ressentait. Il n'avait pas réfléchi à ce qu'il allait lui dire une fois sur place.

— Gray ?! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

— Euh…Je..., articula-t-il difficilement en cherchant ses mots.

— Gray ?

— Lyon est déjà parti ? finit-il par demander

— Oui, répondit-elle tout en se demandant comment il était au courant.

— Et tu…

Il se sentait légèrement mal de devoir lui demander sa réponse, mais au fond de lui, il voulait vraiment savoir ce qu'elle lui avait dit.

— Tu lui as donné ta réponse ?

— Hm…

— Tu… lui as dit quoi ? demanda-t-il pas très sûr de lui.

— Juvia a…

Ce dernier se sentait bizarrement assez anxieux en attendant sa réponse.

— Juvia a refusé.

Quand il entendit ses paroles, c'était comme si un poids avait disparu. Il se sentit beaucoup mieux et contre toute attente, heureux.

— Pourquoi ?

— Juvia ne sait pas très bien, Juvia pense qu'elle n'éprouve pas les mêmes sentiments et…

— Et ?

Il se sentit encore une fois anxieux, comme s'il attendait une certaine réponse.

— Juvia ne comprend pas vraiment pourquoi, mais… c'était comme si au fond d'elle, elle ne le pouvait pas, comme si quelque chose la retenait. Juvia ne sait pas ce que ça signifie…

Son cœur rata un battement, il se demandait si c'était à cause de lui, à cause de ce qu'elle avait ressenti pour lui. Est-ce que malgré tout, ses sentiments pour lui existent encore quelque part en elle. Il se rendit alors vraiment compte de ce qu'elle avait éprouvé pour lui si c'était le cas. A ce moment-là, il remarqua qu'il l'espérait, qu'il aimerait qu'elle se souvienne de lui, de ce qu'elle éprouvait pour lui. Une onde de tristesse le traversa, il se demanda alors si c'était trop tard. Il se traita d'idiot pour ne pas s'en être aperçu avant. Il voulait faire quelque chose, il ne voulait pas la perdre, ainsi que leur souvenir.

— Juvia… je…

Sans finir sa phrase, il prit la jeune fille dans ses bras. Celle-ci fut assez surprise sur le coup, se demandant ce qu'il se passait. Son cœur s'accéléra d'un coup, une étrange chaleur parcourut son corps.

— Juvia… je ne veux pas que tu ailles vers un autre homme, déclara-t-il en la serrant fort.

— Hein ?

Il s'écarta un tout petit peu d'elle et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

— Je veux que tu te souviennes de moi.

À peine eut fini sa phrase, qu'il s'approcha de son visage et déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de cette dernière. Elle n'eut pas le temps de réagir, diverses émotions émergèrent, elle se laissa aller et approfondit leur baiser. Toutes sortes de sentiments se bousculèrent en elle et après un petit cri face à son mal de tête, elle s'effondra dans les bras du brun. Il l'appela à plusieurs reprises sans succès.

Les filles qui étaient cachées pour observer toute la scène, coururent vers eux paniquées. Ils transportèrent la mage de la pluie à l'infirmerie de la guilde.

Tout le monde était inquiet se demandant ce qu'il se passait, ils attendaient son réveil avec impatience en espérant que ce n'était rien de grave.

Gray restait à ses côtés, il lui tenait fermement la main. Il la suppliait du regard de se réveiller, de ne pas le laisser. Il venait enfin de se rendre compte de ses sentiments, de ce qu'elle représentait pour lui. Il avait peur que cela soit de sa faute, les autres essayaient de le rassurer comme ils pouvaient.

Une heure après, la jeune fille bougea légèrement la main qui était dans celle de son bien-aimé. Ce dernier réagit en l'appelant, elle ouvrit légèrement les yeux. Dans un réflexe le brun la prit dans ses bras en lui disant qu'heureusement, elle s'était enfin réveillée.

Juvia fut légèrement surprise, ne réalisant pas vraiment encore où elle était et ce qu'il s'était passé.

— Juvia, tu vas bien ? Comment tu te sens ? Tu as mal quelque part ? l'interrogea un Gray paniqué.

— Juvia va bien… Enfin elle croit… Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Pourquoi Juvia est ici ?

Les autres commencèrent alors à paniquer croyant qu'elle avait de nouveau perdu la mémoire.

— Tu ne te souviens de rien ? demanda le brun.

La jeune fille essaya de se souvenir tout en essayant de reprendre ses esprits. Elle se rappela qu'elle était avec Gray et tout d'un coup, elle se souvint du baiser et de tout le reste ce qui la fit rougir instantanément. Elle semblait embarrassée et en même temps sur un nuage.

— Si Juvia se souvent, elle était avec Gray et… elle se souvient de ce qu'il lui a dit et du…

Les deux mages se sentirent légèrement gênés, mais cette dernière ne le fut pas bien longtemps, car elle saute presque dans les bras.

— Gray, Juvia est très heureuse et elle va réaliser votre souhait.

— Hein ? Vous ? Mon souhait ?

— Ce que vous m'avez demandé avant de m'embrasser, déclara-t-elle avec un énorme sourire.

Celui réfléchi quelques instants avant de comprendre ce que voulait dire celle-ci.

— Tu veux dire que tu te souviens de tout ? De moi ?

Elle hocha la tête en guise de réponse, tout le monde sembla heureux autour d'eux.

Le maitre s'avança vers eux pour leur donner une explication de ce qu'il pensait qu'il soit arrivé.

— Je pense que le sort a été rompu quand Juvia a éprouvé les sentiments qu'elle avait même sans sa mémoire, déclara Makarov.

— Vous voulez dire que quand Juvia s'est rendu compte qu'elle aimait Gray même sans ses souvenirs, cela a rompu le sort ? demanda Lucy.

— Oui je pense.

— Eh bien, Juvia, tu dois vraiment l'aimer ton Gray, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire.

— Bien sûr, rétorqua-t-elle en lui sautant dessus.

Après quelques instants, les autres décidèrent de les laisser un peu tous les deux.

Gray prit tendrement la main de celle-ci, il la regarda et lâcha un soupir de soulagement.

— Gray ?!

— Je suis tellement soulagé que tu te sois réveillé, j'ai vraiment eu peur.

— C'est vrai ?

— Bien évidemment.

— Gray ! Je vous aime ! déclara-t-elle dans un élan de joie.

— Moi… aussi, articula-t-il difficilement.

Ils se regardèrent avant de sceller leurs sentiments par un nouveau baiser.

Dix ans plus tard, Juvia et Gray étaient mariés, ils avaient également deux enfants un garçon de 6 ans et une petite fille de 4 ans. Ils s'aimaient toujours autant et bien évidemment, ils vivaient encore avec leur famille Fairy Tail.

Quant aux autres membres, beaucoup s'étaient également mariés et avaient des enfants. Lucy avait fini par demander Natsu en mariage, car celui-ci n'avait toujours pas eu l'idée de lui demander au bout de 5 ans de relation. Ils avaient un petit garçon de 4 ans. Levy était avec Gadjeel, ils avaient trois enfants deux filles, des petites jumelles de 3 ans et un garçon de 7 ans.

Au fil des années, Fairy Tail s'agrandit, tout le monde vivait joyeusement. Bien sûr, ils détruisaient toujours autant de choses.

Pour finir, Lyon se remit et sa déception amoureuse avec Juvia et finit par rencontrer Melody qui devint sa fiancée.

 _« Les joies, et les peines ont les partages, jusqu'à un certain point, le bonheur d'un seul est celui de tous, la colère d'un seul est la colère de tous, et les larmes d'un seul sont celles de tous...C'est ça une guilde! »_


End file.
